souffrir pour être heureuse
by folle97
Summary: Vampire,loup-garou,sorcière,fée,sirène...et si les humains étaient au courant de leurs existence?Certains se cachent et d'autres tue.Le monde n'est plus aussi heureux qu'avant;la fin du monde approche.Une nouvelle menace se révèle;les humains seront obliger de s'allier avec leurs ennemis de toujours. Un lourd secret sera dévoilé.L'histoire se déroule après tentation.
1. Chapter 1

coucou! alors voici un petit aperçu du premier chapitre; une sorte de mise en bouche. Si vous appréciez je vais me faire un plaisir de publier la suite. J'accepte grandement les reviews et je vais me faire un devoir de vous répondre à tous et à toutes. Je vous laisse voir un résumé complet avant:

L'histoire se déroule deux siècles après qu'Edward est abandonné est toujours vivante,mais est-elle la même petite fille insignifiante?Dans un monde où les humains sont au courant du monde surnaturel et qui tentent de tuer les monstres peuplant la Terre;venez découvrir une Bella plus puissante que jamais au sombre passé.Une famille démunie,une créature mythique ainsi qu'une sombre vengeance...le destin les épargnera-t-ils?C'est bien connu: il faut toujours souffrir pour accéder au bonheur...

_**Souffrir pour être enfin heureuse.**_

Flash-back. :

_**«Un siècle de souffrance; guerre et solitude. Voilà maintenant un siècle que je suis emprisonnée. Où? Je n'en sais rien. D'après ce que j'avais réussis à entendre; à toutes les décennies ils me changeaient d'endroit. **_Les Volturi. _**Où est Edward me demanderiez-vous? Il est **__partit__** en me disant «ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existée». Comme si je pouvais oublier sa présence à mes cotées; c'est tout simplement impossible. J'entendis résonner au dessus de moi des pas. Félix. Après toutes ses années j'avais fini par reconnaitre les pas de chaque garde et leurs habitudes.50 pas; une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. 30 pas qui descendent des marches et 5 autres avant de s'arrêter encore pour laisser une grille s'ouvrir. 20 pas et une autre grille s'ouvre. 18 pas; la troisième et dernière grille. 40 pas avant qu'il ne s'arrête et ouvre la porte qui le menait jusqu'à moi; 10 gardes en tout. 5 pas espacées et il ouvre lui-même la porte de ma cage en fer qui grince. Il s'approche de moi et je peux voir malgré l'obscurité très présente qu'il a un rictus me montrant très clairement qu'il compte me faire du mal. Il avance jusqu'à la manivelle qui me retient attacher par des chaines au plafond et l'abaisse. Je chute vers le sol en un seul coup pour tomber en un grand bruit sourd sur les dalles en pierres forgées. Mon corps couvert de sang ne ressent rien, aucunes douleurs; tellement il en a subit. Félix soulève ma tête par les cheveux et détaille le haillon qui me couvre le corps.**_

_**-il est temps pour toi de mourir Isabella Swan. Encore.**_

_**-je survivrais de n'importe quelle façon, croassais-je.**_

_**-avec ce que je compte te faire; impossible.**_

_**-rien n'est impossible, susurrais-je.**_

_**Il abattit mon visage face contre le mur et colla son corps vicieux contre moi, il inspira mes cheveux et passa sa langue contre mon lobe d'oreille.**_

_**-attention à tes paroles sale petite peste; c'est moi qui détient tes chaines je te ferais remarquer.**_

_**J'eu un sourire ironique.**_

_**-en es-tu sûr?**_

_**Un bouclier invisible l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la cage et je me levais difficilement en m'appuyant sur le mur; les chaînes qui me retenaient jusque là tombèrent en un bruit sourd. Félix n'eu pas le temps de réagir que déjà j'avais disparu en me téléportant.**_

_**J'étais maintenant dans le Sahara.»**_

_**« Cela fait maintenant une décennie que je suis libre et je n'aime pas trop ce que je vois. Le monde surnaturel a été révélé aux humains. C'est une très mauvaise chose. Les gens sont curieux en ce moment, mais ça va changer; cela va se retourner contre eux. Les humains vont finir par comprendre que les monstres restent toujours des monstres. Je ne peux dire ce que je ressens face à ce nouveau mode de vie, je ne sais plus comment ressentir quelque chose; pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu»**_

_**« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Après un siècle et demi d'existence dans ce nouveau monde, je réussis encore à attirer les ennuies. J'ai rencontré la reine du surnaturel; celle qui à crée ce monde mythique. Ce n'étais pas une très belle rencontre je dois l'avouer. Elle a fait ressurgir des souvenirs en moi; et elle est d'un sadisme pur. Je l'ai tué. Pour la première fois depuis qu'IL est partit, je ressens quelque chose; de la fierté»**_

Ceci est un petit aperçu du premier chapitre donc si vous aimez et bien n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire et sinon et bien je vais faire avec et publier la suite pendant la semaine. :P

bizou,bizou

folle97.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut,salut! je suis extrêmement désoler de ce très gros retard mais je viens juste de savoir comment poster de nouveaux chapitres. ouais je suis vraiment idiote je le sais. Je déteste vraiment les gens qui disents des choses et qui ne les font pas alors que je vous ai fait ça; je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'écrire une histoire demande beaucoup de temps et d'organisation. Bon donc le point ou je m'excuse est passer, maintenant je veux vous parler de quelque chose d'extraordinaire: Vos commentaires et tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes|favorites story. Je ne penssais absolument pas qu'autant de personnes est aimer ce très léger prologue. Je souhaite une bonne rentrer de classe à tout ceux qui sont à l'école et j'espère que vous aller bien. J'ai recommencer ce chapitre je ne sais plus trop combien de fois, je suis vraiment perfectionniste et j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur tout ce qui ce rapporte sur le surnaturel et vous aller le constater au prochain chapitre qui est en cours de correction. Celui-ci est léger et je compte me rattraper au prochain ne vous inquiéter pas! je répond à vos commentaires:_**

**BellouPattinson:** merci d'avoir aimer et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer sinon j'en suis affreusement désoler. bisous.

**Alexoue:** et bien merciii de ce commentaire plus qu'inspirant pour moi, ça ma prouver que mon travail était apprécier et je t'en remercie. Je suis heureuse de te faire lire quelque chose de nouveau et je vais tenter de continuer...un gros suspence va bientot arriver et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce coter...plus qu'innatendue! En espérant que tu aime cette suite; bisous.

**Aelita48**: contente que ça te plaise, bisous.

**tia 63:** merci d'aimer, bisous; a bientot!

_voici les commentaires anonymes:_

**rose:** je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et désoler de ce retard en espérant que tu va aimer ce chapitre.

**kate64:** oh mon dieu; je dois t'avoue qu'en lisant ton commentaire j'ai été bouche-bée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fic allait plaire a tant de personnes. je me disais: « personne va aimer c'est sûr» mais tu me prouve le contraire et je souhaite sincèrement que tu auras encore le gout de cliquer sur "next" à la fin de ce chapitre. mercii pour tes fabuleux commentaires.

**canada02:** je te remercie pour tes fabuleux commentaires mais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop où je me dirige avec cette histoire. Je sais comment la commencer et la finir mais entre les deux je sèche. J'ai quelques idées et je fais beaucoup de recherche pour tenter de plaire à tout le monde alors en espérant que ça plait à max! je vais tenter de poster plus souvent. bizou et prend soin de toi.

_**Je remercie encore une fois tout les beaux commentaires et tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et n'hésiter pas à me faire part de vos impression. On se voit en bas!**_

* * *

_**chapitre deux.**_

(La vie n'est qu'un long rêve dont la mort nous réveille)

**Règle numéro 1 : toujours être prudent, utiliser bien vos armes.****Règle numéro 2 : ne sortez de la base sous aucuns prétextes.****Règle numéro 3 : ne jamais au grand jamais aider un être surnaturel.**

**-m'avez-vous bien entendu mademoiselle Stones?**

**-oui monsieur.**

**-engager-vous à respecter ses lois au péril de votre vie?**

**-au péril de ma vie?**

**-mademoiselle Stones, les dangers que nous risquons ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, des monstres, voilà contre qui nous nous battons jours et nuits.**

**-je m'engage à respecter ses lois.**

**-au péril de votre vie?**

**-au péril de ma vie.**

**-si vous déshonorer ses lois, vous aller tout droit vers la mort dans d'atroces souffrances.**

**-je comprends monsieur.**

**-elle ne peut être parmi nous! S'écria une voix dans l'assistance.**

**L'homme assis sur son trône leva un sourcil envers la personne qui venait de se prononcer. Juste en face de lui, la mademoiselle Stones se tassa sur elle-même; la foule qui l'entourait eu un murmure d'approbation face à la voix.**

**-pourquoi?**

**-il y a eu trahison, s'éleva une autre voix**

**-l'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face, cria une deuxième.**

**Vicky (mademoiselle Stones) tenta de cacher la tâche de naissance en forme de lune qui était estampé sous son œil gauche. Plusieurs voix se firent entendre en signe d'approbation.**

**-quel outrage!**

**-c'est une nuisance depuis des générations.**

**-elle ne peut changer!**

**-que des malheurs!**

**-humaine maudit, humaine proscris! Elle ne peut changer sa vie!**

**-laisser moi une chance je vous pris.**

**-ses ancêtres se sont éloigner d'ici en aidant les monstres, n'oublier pas cette ignominie.**

**-je ne suis pas eux !**

**-elle n'est plus des nôtres, elle ne le sera jamais! Elle n'est pas comme nous…elle ne mérite pas d'être l'une de nous.**

**- laissez-moi faire mes preuves!**

**-tes ancêtres nous ont trompez une fois, nous avons compris qu'il ne fallait plus faire confiance aux inconnus.**

**-pour la seconde fois, je ne suis pas eux. Je ne vous demande que l'hospitalité et en retour je ne vous trahirez pas comme tant d'autres ont fait.**

**-nous ne pouvons pardonner ce qui est arrivé, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne sera jamais des nôtres.**

**-tu veux bien la fermer oui! Toute cette histoire s'est passée il y a plus d'un siècle, vous ne penser pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose?**

**-c'est cette histoire de plus d'un siècle qui a failli causer la fin des humains.**

**-depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas vu d'êtres surnaturel? Il y a plus de 10 ans qu'aucuns vampires n'est venu; et je ne peux sortir d'ici. Comment pourrais-je vous trahir?**

**-que faites-vous de la trahison!?**

**-que tout le monde se taise! Clama le chef sur son trône. Tu seras en période d'essaie! Habituellement à 18 ans nous commençons à travailler mais à cause de ton passé tu devras faire tes preuves. Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?**

* * *

**P.O.V. VICKY.**

** Je réfléchissais à la question et soudain une phrase me vint en tête; je déclarais alors d'une voix forte que je ne reconnu pas moi-même :**

_-«Notre passé est sinistre, notre présent est invivable, heureusement que nous n'avons pas d'avenir»._

**Bien souvent j'entendais une voix qui me disais ce genre de choses, au début je croyais que c'était la voix de ma conscience; mais disons que c'est impossible quand cette voix vous déclare les plus sombre secrets des autres. L'homme eu un petit sourire face à ma réplique et déclara d'une voix forte qu'ils allaient raconter les légendes de tout nos malheurs en fin de soirée pour ceux qui venaient d'arriver; dont moi.**

_«Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser!»_

**-la ferme, marmonnais-je sous quelques regards incrédules.**

**Je regardais le lieu autour de moi. Nous étions entourés de murs en bétons et de plusieurs grilles enchaînées de gros cadenas, il y avait plusieurs salles remplies d'aliments stoqués dans des barries. Les chambres étaient séparées d'un rideau et il y avait pour les plus chanceux une petite fenêtre pour laisser passer un filtre de lumière. Je soupirais en me demandant ce que je faisais ici.**

_«Peut-être parce que c'est le seul lieu en sécurité que tu connais, malgré que tu n'y sois pas accepter.»_

**-tu me tape sur les nerfs, t'aurais pas un autre esprit à aller déranger!**

_«Tu es la seule qui peut m'aider»_

**-à faire quoi?**

_«Changer les choses»._

* * *

_**qui est vicky, sera-t-elle important dans l'histoire? qu'on fait ses encêtres pour qu'autant de gens la déteste et qui est cette voix dans sa tête. Changer les choses, oui, mais comment?.**_

_**Bella et la famille Cullen ne seront pas présent au prochain chapitres mais ils vont être le principal sujet de conversation. Au chapitre trois nous en entendrons parler ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain mais je ne vous garantis rien; je suis déjà déborder avec les devoirs et examens; mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir. Si vous avez des suggestions à me faire je vais les prendres avec plaisir et bien sûr j'accepte grandement les commentaires.**_

_**au plaisir de vous reparlez, bizou;bizou;**_

_**folle97.**_


	3. Chapter 3

saluuuuut saluuuuuut! ouais ouais je sais, ça fait environ un mois que je n'ai pas donner de nouvelle et je m'en excuse sincèrement! Alors voici le chapitre où j'ai stresser le plus! j'ai fait bon nombre de recherche et plusieurs infos sortent tout droit de mon imagination mais j'espère sincèrement que c'est bon parce que c'est ce chapitre sur quoi une partit de l'histoire se base. Apres une remarque très instructive, j'ai bien remarquer que mon titre de cette fiction n'était pas vraiment au top donc je vais le changer mais je n'ai absoluuuument aucune idée donc donner moi de vos suggestions et je vais choisir lui qui colle le mieux! aller j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ce chapire mais avant; réponse au réviews:

**alexoue: ****merci pour ton encouragement; je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes et en espérant que tu va encore aimer. Ce que cache vicky eeuuum? et bien...je vais te laisser deviner! :P. a la prochaine miss et prend soin de toi. bisous.**

**oliveronica cullen massen: **** merci de trouver cette histoire interressante; en souhaitant que tu continu de t'y plaire!**

**clair-2-lune: **** ahahahaha; et bien il semblerait que tu m'es démasquer! habituellement je ne fais pas ça, mais je me sentais vraiment mal de toute cette attente et puis je trouvais que la chansson collait bien. Je ne prend pas ta remarque comme une critique tinquiet et si ça l'avait été le cas et bien j'aurais écris en perspective de ton opinion; je prend en note toute remarque constructive. Pour ce qui est de vicky et bien..ahahaha je ne te dirais absolument rien! disons juste que...na je ne te dirais rien! prend soin de toi; bisou bisou.**

**canada02: **** et bien merci pour ses compliments...arrête je vais rougir! ahaha non plus sérieusement j'aprécis que tu aimes; je ne m'attendais pas a ses réactions en publiant cette histoire vraiment! merci de m'avertir de cette compliquation les alertes; je vais vérifier et si jamais ça continu je regarderais plus attentivement.**

tout les personnages appartiennent à stephenie meyer(bien evidemment) et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui vous en apprendra plus sur la situation que les humains vivent. on se voit en bas!

-_(Per__sonne_ ne peut savoir si le monde est fantastique ou réel, et non plus s'il existe une différance entre rêver et vivre.) –Jorge luis Borges.

chapitre 3:

_**Je me rendis dans une immense pièce où il y avait plusieurs chaises et divans dont la couleur et la propreté faisait tâche. Plusieurs personnes me dévisagèrent et je me tassais sur moi-même en m'assoyant au sol dans un coin reculé de la pièce. De lourds pas se firent entendre et le chef qui avait accepté que je séjourne parmi eux apparut dans la pièce. Son regard se promena sur la foule qui le regardait avec respect et dévotion. J'eu un sourire moqueur en voyant à quel point ils leur faisaient confiance, cet homme n'avait pas de jugeote; il croie qu'il a raison sur tout. Il s'assit sur son gigantesque trône et nous regarda hautain.**_

_**-compteur; joignez-vous à nous, dit-il d'une voix atone. Un vieil homme dont on ne pouvait voir le visage tellement il y avait de ride apparut dans la salle sous les murmures approbateurs; une grande confiance ressortait de son comportement et l'on pouvait voir immédiatement qu'il était habituer a ce genre de rassemblement. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil qui semblait avoir vécu plusieurs années.**_

_**-raconte mon ami, raconte! C'est sur cette phrase du «chef» que le raconteur commença son histoire d'une voix envoutante malgré son vieil âge.**_

_**-vous connaissez tous l'histoire du commencement du monde pour l'avoir lu dans la bible…mais connaissez vous le commencement du commencement? Dieu ne fut pas le seul à créer quelque chose; lorsque la nature fut née, elle décida de créer elle aussi des être vivants. Dieu créa Ève à partir d'une côte d'Adam et la nature créa…autre chose à partir de ses entrailles. De l'eau, fut les sirènes; du ciel fut les licornes, de la terre fut les nymphes et des arbres fut les fées. Mais deux autres créatures furent beaucoup plus puissant que l'humain et que ses compares monstre. Ils furent crée avec les quatre éléments principaux de la Terre. Ils pouvaient courir avec la même force de l'air, être discret comme la terre, ils pouvaient être d'une beauté incroyable comme une mer d'un bleu éclatant et leurs réactions pouvaient passer d'un état à l'autre telle la force du feu. C'est ainsi que les vampires et modificateurs furent née. Pendant plusieurs millénaires; tout le monde vivaient en harmonie, mais un jour tout changea. C'était 4 500 ans avant Jésus-Christ lors de la construction de la grande pyramide. Ce tombeau avait pour but d'amener le pharaon au paradis…ce que personne ne savait c'est que le roi de l'Égypte vouait un désir absolu pour devenir immortel; il avait entendu parler de la force des modificateurs et des vampires et il voulait être aussi puissant qu'eux pour avoir plus de pouvoirs. Malheureusement pour lui les êtres nés de la nature s'entendaient merveilleusement bien; s'aidant lorsqu'une menace se faisait sentir. Il alla alors vers une toute autre personne; d'un côté sombre et maléfique à l'état pure : une sorcière.**_

_**-parce que les sorcières existent aussi! S'écria une jeune femme dont les traits étaient tirés par l'horreur.**_

_**-évidemment! Et celle-ci était très commune à la sorcellerie de magie noire.**_

_**-qu'est-ce que c'est? Redemanda la femme**_

_**-le terme sorcellerie est communément appliqué aux pratiques visant à influencer le corps ou l'esprit d'une personne, pratiques jugées subversives et mettant en péril l'ordre social. Et je peux vous dire avec exactitude mes amis que la sorcière a beaucoup mis en péril l'ordre social…au point qu'une guerre a éclaté. Cela a pris plusieurs années et beaucoup de patience mais elle y est arrivé; contrôler un esprit. Sans aucunes raisons les sirènes se sont mises à détester les fées, les licornes à attaquer les nymphes, les modificateurs se sont mis à tuer les vampires et ceux-ci à boire le sang des humains. Les licornes furent éradiquer tout comme les nymphes; les fées et sirènes existent encore mais en petite quantité et elles se sont cachées. Les vampires et les modificateurs se vouent encore et toujours une haine mutuelle, certains ont réussis à combattre la force qui les forçais à boire le sang humain; mais la plupart d'entre eux ont misérablement échoué. Au fil des siècles, les humains se sont mis à oublier la dure période que leur ancêtre avait traversé et les modificateurs ainsi que les vampires restèrent caché dans l'ombre. Pendant plus de 900 siècles toute cette mascarade fonctionna; quelques humains disparaissaient de façon étrange mais jamais rien de grave. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé pour que cet équilibre se rompe, de ce que mon ancêtre ma raconter; c'est une humaine qui aurait semé la discorde. Elle s'était amouraché d'un Vampire et celui-ci l'aurait laissé tomber; désespéré, elle a tenté de mettre fin a ses jours mais le clan de la famille royale des vampires avaient entendu parler de cette humaine et ils seraient allé lui rendre une petite visite. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut capturé par eux et séquestré dans une cave. Un vampire passent par là, par pur hasard sentit son odeur qui s'échappait de la fenêtre; c'est alors que s'en faire attention à la foule qu'il y avait, qu'il couru a vitesse vampires sous le soleil ardant pour défoncer le mur de brique et ainsi mordre l'humaine. Il fut vite démembré devant les yeux de la foule alors que la jeune humaine recouverte de sang convulsait sous la douleur de la morsure. La famille royale alla vers un endroit isolé enterrer l'humaine sous terre ne voulant pas avoir de problème. Pendant 50 ans, elle fut emprisonnée sous cette terre; assoiffé et morte de chagrin. Un vampire ayant la capacité d'effacer la mémoire des gens occulta l'incident qu'il s'était passé à quelques esprits humains et au fil des ans cet accident fut oublier et les modificateurs firent de leur mieux pour tuer tout les vampires. Une jeune humaine du nom de Sarah se promena un soir de pleine lune…sans savoir pourquoi elle fut attiré vers un champ éloigné de la ville; elle voulu vite se dépêcher de partir quand elle commença à entendre des coups de tonnerre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle entendit un cri; puis un deuxième et elle se rendit vite compte que les coups de tonnerre étaient en faite des poings qui frappait le sol et…ils venaient de sous la terre. Elle retourna vite cher elle chercher une pelle et avertis ses amis; sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle ne préféra pas appeler les autorités. Ils déterrèrent et déterrèrent…dans les environs de minuit; ils touchèrent quelque chose de très dure : un cercueil. Sans qu'ils ne voient rien arriver, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un leur brisa la nuque et but tout leur sang. C'était un vampire de la famille royale qui venait surveiller la tombe de temps en temps, il décida alors de ramener le vampire à ses maîtres. 110 ans plus tard, un jeune modificateur qui était dans un centre commercial avait sentit l'odeur d'un vampire; il s'était alors transformé devant tout le monde et avait essayé de tuer le vampire, mais la femelle en était vite venu à bout. Cette fois-ci rien ne pouvait empêcher les humains de se souvenir de cet acte, les caméras avaient filmé la scène et étaient vite passé aux nouvelles; c'est ainsi que le monde surnaturel fut révélé. Personne ne sait ce qui est advenu de cette jeune vampire, certains la prirent en pitié et lui souhaitèrent une vie heureuse et d'autres pensèrent que sans elle; rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Une sorcière de magie blanche; fatigué de toutes ses trahisons, décida de fabriqué un sortilège : toute personne ayant aidé, aidant ou ayant eu des ancêtres qui auraient aidé les être surnaturel auraient une marque en forme de lune sous l'œil. Une lune pour ramener au souvenir cette humaine qui, un soir de pleine lune, avait déterré la cause de tout nos soucis.**_

_**La salle fut sous silence pendant plusieurs instants, je mis ma main sous la marque de lune en dessous de mon œil; réalisant l'importance qu'elle avait. Toute une histoire venait d'un simple geste causé par une seule personne et j'étais sûr que plusieurs secrets étaient encore enfouit.**_

**«**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire**»**

et bien et bien; vous savez maintenant ce qu'il s'est passer pour que toute cette histoire dégènère! quand même petit comme chapitre; j'essaye vraiment de les faire plus long et en esperant que celui-ci vous a plus. Juste pour info: je m'investie vraiment dans cette histoire, je publie peut-être un chapitre par mois mais pendant ce laps de temps; je fais des recherches pour m'aider et j'écris quelques idées que je perfectionne au fil du temps. Je n'arrêterais pas cette fiction sous principe que je n'ai pas de temps où qu'il y a trop de devoirs; je compte me rendre jusqu'au bout. C'est Halloween cette semaine; j'espère que vous allez vous amuser; moi perso c'est soiré film d'horreur. aller on se voit au prochain chapitre.

bebye.

folle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous aller bien parce que moi je dois vous avouez que je suis sur les nerfs. J'étais prête à publier tout mon chapitre qui était très très long et qui pour une fois je n'en avait rien a redire quand soudain mon portable a trouver bon de tout supprimer. Pas besoin de dire que je suis encore en colère contre mon stupide ordinateur. enfin bref voici le chapitre que j'ai du recommencer et qui est beaucoup plus long que tout les autres. Désolé pour les fautes. Mais avant de vous faire lire, réponses aux reviews:**_

alexoue: contente que le chapitre t'es plu, jai essayer de faire voir ce qui avait amener à ce que le monde se détruit autant et je suis contente que ça t'es autant transportée. Au plaisir de recevoir un autre de tes commentaires,prend soin de toi. bisous.

canada02: désolé ENCORE pour le désagrément, j'espère fortement que le problème n'est plus et si c'est toujours le cas; j'enverrais alors personellement un mail pour prévenir. Contente que tu en est appris plus sur ce qui se déroule et en espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi. prend soin de toi. bizou.

_(Une séparation est pire que la mort : la mort met fin à nos souffrances, la séparation les fait naître.)-thomas Jefferson_

**P.O.V. Vladimir.**

Je me tenais là devant ses restes de ruines après toutes ses années. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi après toutes ses années, je n'avais pas encore réussis à passer au dessus de ce que j'avais pu vivre dans cet établissement? Cet hôpital psychiatrique du Nevada où je l'avais rencontre elle? Je tournais mon regard vers la droite où se trouvait mon compagnon depuis toujours; Stephen. Et comme si nos pensées étaient en parfaites symbioses, nos esprits voyagèrent vers ses souvenirs qu'occasionnaient ce lieu si peu banal.

**Flash back.**

**Je me trouvais assis à mon bureau comme tout les après-midi, relisant mes notes de la journée, alors que Stephen regardais de nouveaux dossiers.**

**-on va s'occuper d'une nouvelle personne, elle est arrivé hier soir apparemment.**

**Stephen et moi étions les psychologues de l'hôpital, il était très rare voir même impossible de voir deux personnes traiter un cas mais nous nous accordions parfaitement malgré tout.**

**-fais voir le dossier. Stephen se leva et avança vers moi tout en grandeur et musculature imposante pour me faire lire le dit dossier :**

_Sexe : féminin. Date de naissance : 13 septembre 1992._

_Nom : Swan. Prénom : Isabella. Âge : 18 ans._

_Nom et prénom du père : Charly Swan (décédé)_

_Nom et prénom de la mère : Renée Dwyer (décédée)_

_Raison du décès : encore en enquête policière._

_Cause de l'internement : dépression suivi d'hallucination et d'un dédoublement de la personnalité parfois fréquent, tentative de suicide._

_Autres informations : se nourris rarement et reste dans un état catatonique._

**-et bien ça ne devrait pas être trop dure à gérer, soufflais-je. Qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'elle en arrive à avoir des hallucinations?**

**-on ne sait pas, les parents sont morts bien avant nous avoir dit ce qui est arrivé; tout ce qu'il y avait c'était le dossier partiellement remplie. **

**-ça risque de poser problème, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Elle vient nous voir quand?**

**-d'ici quelques minutes, le temps qu'une infirmière l'emmène.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques coups fusèrent à la porte. Une infirmière y entra suivi d'une jeune femme habillé des vêtements de l'hôpital (jogging et manche longes grises) et un gros sweet-shirt par-dessus. Sa tête était baissé mais on pouvait entrevoir son visage amaigris au travers ses cheveux bruns ternes. L'infirmière la laissa dans le bureau après avoir installer miss Swan sur le fauteuil devant notre sofa. Je me dirigeais vers celui-ci suivi de Stephen.**

**-bien miss Swan, commença-t-il. Vous êtes ici parce que…**

**-je sais pourquoi je suis ici, merci. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre le même refrain plusieurs fois, annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone en entourant ses genoux de ses bras tout en gardant la tête baissé.**

**-je peux voir d'ici votre souffrance miss Swan et…**

**-un homme du nom de Publius Syrus à dit un jour : ****« La douleur de l'âme pèse plus que la souffrance du corps». Je doute très fortement que votre âme puisse réussir à sentir ma douleur.**

**-ce que Vladimir essaie de vous dire mademoiselle Swan, c'est qu'il est inutile de souffrir pour une cause déjà perdue.**

**Isabella leva la tête lentement et je pu y voir ce qu'elle tentait de cacher depuis le début. Son teint pâle aurait put être en compétition avec le mien si elle n'avait pas cette lueur jaunâtres sortant de ses pores. De grandes cernes se dessinaient en dessous des yeux marrons sinistres où une douleur comme je n'en avais jamais vu y siégeait. Mais ce qui retenu notre attention fut la longue cicatrice partent de sa tempe droite à sa joue creuse. Ses lèvres sèches s'ouvrir de stupeur alors que son corps tressaillait, je pouvais sans mal imaginer son cœur battre à tout allure. Elle reprit contenance après quelques secondes et son regard se chargea de colère.**

**-vous le dîtes vous-même, la cause est perdue et c'est justement pour ça que je souffre. Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre connaître ma souffrance alors que vous ignorer totalement ce que je vécus, ce que je vis. Personne n'a vu ce que moi j'ai vu, pas même vous. ****Pourquoi V&W? Continua-t-elle en montrant la porte du menton où les initiales étaient écrient en lettres d'or, on aurait presque dit qu'elle savait la raison de ce nom.**

**-doit-t-il y avoir une raison? Demanda Stephen surpris de sa question.**

**-il y a une raison à tout, dit Isabella le regard sombre. **

**-se sont les initiales de nos noms de familles respectives, déclarais-je**

**-ce n'est pas ça, fit Isabella avec conviction.**

**-vous semblez sur de votre théorie alors que vous ne nous connaissez même pas. Si vous savez la raison, comme vous dites, alors pourquoi nous poser la question? Demanda Stephen**

**Il y eu un moment de silence; puis la jeune adulte eu un sourire moqueur et se leva. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la porte puis répondit à la question :**

**-pour voir votre regard lorsque vous mentez.**

**Je restais là choqué aux côté de Stephen alors qu'Isabella sortit de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis de très longues années, quelqu'un avait réussis à nous surprendre.**

**Trois mois plus tard rien de mieux n'avait été dit. Isabella arrivait toujours à l'heure mais elle n'avait plus parlé depuis le premier jour. Elle restait juste là sans bouger et elle restait dans ses pensées, elle maigrissait de jour en jour en portant toujours de gros sweet-shirt. Etrangement, elle n'était pas là aujourd'hui et avait bien 20 minutes de retards. Stephen fronçait les sourcils et faisait les cent pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous nous inquiétons tant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un patient manquait une séance. J'avais juste l'horrible pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer.**

**-ce n'est pas normal, dit Stephen.**

**-peut-être devrions-nous aller voir ce qu'il se passe.**

**-t'a raisons, allons voir. Il passa la porte l'arrachant presque de sa cloison et je le suivi en marchant rapidement dans les couloirs pour arriver vers la dite chambre. Une horrible odeur de sang se faisait sentir, j'ouvris la porte ayant peur de ce que nous allions découvrir. Je gardais la tête baissé pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait mais c'était une terrible erreur. Devant mes yeux se trouvaient des milliers de dessins représentant des formes et des phrases. Pleins de visages de loups énormes, de dents pointues et de sang versé ainsi que des phrases. Ils recouvraient la totalité du sol et des murs :**

**«Chaque instant de vie est un pas vers la mort» - pierre corneille.**

**«On dit que le temps change les choses, mais en fait le temps ne fait que passer et nous devons changer les choses nous-mêmes» - Andy Warhol.**

**«Aussi longtemps qu'on médite sa vengeance, on garde sa blessure ouverte» - Thomas Fuller.**

**Plusieurs d'autres encore mais ce qui choqua le plus fut les énormes traces de sangs qui longeaient les murs.**

**-non de dieu, c'est quoi ce bordel, murmurais-je. Isabella je crois que nous avons à parler. Finit les secrets et veuillez nous dire immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Je regardais dans le fond de la chambre pour la voir prostré en boule, se balançant d'avant en arrière ne cessant de répété : «elle est revenue».**

**Elle finit par se ressaisir et elle se releva, nous allâmes dans notre bureau pour tenter de comprendre la situation et Isabella s'assit en soupirant de lassitude. Sa cicatrice semblait s'être rouverte vu la trace de sang séché qui régnait sur sa joue coulant jusqu'à ses clavicules.**

**-V&W ne sont pas les initiales de vos noms de familles respectives…**

**-assez ! Arrêter de contourner le sujet et dîtes nous ce qu'il se passe ! Stephen tremblait de tout son corps tellement il était furieux et il était très rare de le voir perdre son calme. Vous n'êtes qu'une…**

**-cela veut dire Vampire and Wolf. Ce n'est pas très malin sois dit en passant, on vous reconnait à mille à l'heure. Le teint pâle, les cernes violets et les prunelles constamment noires sous l'effet de la soif. La voix et l'attitude charmeuse vous laissant croire que vous êtes en sécurité malgré la froideur de votre être. Ou bien l'extrême musculature et force qui cohabite Stephen doublé de ses tremblements et des grognements d'animaux qui se font régulièrement entendre. **

**-Co…comment…**

**-j'ai rencontré plusieurs vampires ainsi qu'un clan de loups, il n'y a pas très longtemps. **

**-comment c'est possible, il est interdit de divulguer nos secrets. C'est contre la loi.**

**-parce que je l'ai deviné bien avant qu'ils n'aient pu me le dire. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était i mois après mon dix-huitième anniversaire, je sortais depuis presque un an avec un vampire qui se nourrissait de sang animale sa famille et moi nous entendions très bien…enfin sauf une personne mais c'est un léger détail. Il y avait eu une attaque avant mon anniversaire mais ils ont tué mon agresseur bien avant. Enfin bref, lors de la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisé en mon honneur, le plus jeune vampire de la fratrie à en quelque sorte perdu le contrôle lorsque je me suis coupe le doigt avec l'emballage a cadeau. Quelques jours après ça, ils sont partit sans laisser de traces…c'était comme si….comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Mais la douleur de leur départ restait permanente, me rappelant jour et nuit que je n'avais pas imaginée toute cette histoire. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue…ou peut-être que si en fin de compte c'est que la compagne de mon agresseur veuille se venger. Mon ancien meilleur ami qui est un loup à tenté de me protégé d'elle mais…lorsque je lui ai dit que jamais il ne remplacerait mon amour de vampire et qu'il se leurrait s'il croyait qu'il y avait de l'amour entre nous…il est partit en ne laissant qu'un souvenir.**

**Elle toucha sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, les deux lignes de griffures qui partaient éloignées de sa tempe mais qui se rejoignaient sur sa joue. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleurait pas, elle se tenait assise sur le sofa le menton relevé disant très clairement qu'elle affrontait ça avec tout le courage que sa pauvre vie d'humaine lui permettait.**

**-J'ai commencé à entendre des voix après ça. Des voix qui me poussaient à en finir…mais pas avec ma vie….avec celles de mes parents. J'ai tenté d'aller contre elles en criant haut et fort que jamais je ne tuerais qui que ce soit et j'ai voulu en finir avec ma vie pour empêcher les dommages et aussi parce que j'étais lasse de cette douleur. C'est là que mon père a fait venir ma mère et son mari pour remplir les papiers d'internement. Mais elle avait tout prévu. Victoria. Elle me tenait par la peau du coup en me faisant voir son armée de vampire qui tuait mes parents, mes anciens amis. J'ai dû voir ses monstres décapité un a un le corps des personnes que je connaissais. Elle est partit en disant qu'elle me retrouverait que pour me faire encore plus souffrir. C'était elle les voix, un vampire à trouver le moyen de percé le sorte de bouclier qui me protège pour me donné de mauvaises idées.**

**-c'est….du grand n'importe quoi, fis-la voix sec.**

**-on vous protégera, fis Stephen. Qu'elle s'approche et s'en ai finit d'elle.**

**Isabella eu un sourire moqueur tandis qu'une lueur de résignation montait dans ses yeux.**

**-je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le sang que vous avez vu dans la chambre est le mien. Elle m'a retrouvée que pour me refaire du mal. Elle va m'enlever de cet endroit d'ici peu de temps et vous n'y pouvez rien.**

**-pourquoi, demandais-je la voix tremblante. Je commençais à apprécier cette humaine et j'étais sûr que c'était aussi le cas pour mon ami.**

**-parce que les Volturi vont venir. Victoria est allée les voir pour qu'ils viennent me prendre pour ensuite me tuer. Ils ne pourront pas. Pas avec ce que j'ai pour les en empêcher.**

**-qui est ?**

**-j'en est déjà trop dit. Ils sont là je le sens. **

**Fin flash back**

Plusieurs siècles après cette histoire et nous pensions encore à elle. Les Volturi étaient venu la prendre le soir même, l'arrachant de sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. Nous ne l'avions plus jamais revu après ça.

-je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue.

-elle est morte Stephen, ça fait des années que je te le répète. Arrête de te voilé le visage et d'attendre un signe d'elle. Elle ne reviendra pas c'est finit. Depuis longtemps.

-non Vladimir, elle ne peut pas être morte. C'est d'Isabella Swan dont on parle, l'humaine la plus courageuse et forte que la Terre n'est jamais porté encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas vécu toutes ses épreuves pour aucunes raisons, elle à été conçu pour quelque chose. Elle va revenir tu verras. Elle va arriver et tout arranger…

Des coups de feu interrompirent son discours. Une bombe explosa a quelques pas de nous. Les humains.

-filons avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent, fis-je à Stephen en lui montrant les humains qui arrivaient en courant vers nous. Il se transforma en quelques secondes en loups géants, son pelage gris et noir le camouflant parmi la brume et les volutes de fumées. Je me concentrais et nous rendis invisible pour filer à toute vitesse vers une autre ville. Tel était notre vie maintenant. Fuir.

-**_fin du chapitre! le prochain sera...une surprise mais Bella apparait enfin! les cullen seront présent dans deux ou peut être trois chapitres. Vous en savez maintenant un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. Les bases sont mises maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à rentrer dans le feu de l'action et que l'histoire commence vraiment. joyeux noel et bonne année, qu'elle soit remplie de fous rires et de joie. on se revoit au prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous._**

**_bizou,bizou_**

**_folle97._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_HELLOOO! je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2013! C'est le temps de faire pleins de trucs fous mais surtout penser a vous! Alors après plusieurs galères et maintes réflexions sur le prochain chapitre, il est enfin là! court mais il est là. Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera boucoup plus long que tout les autres, sans doute le plus long puisque beaucoup de changement se feront. Enfin bref, trève de blabla et réponse aux reviews:_**

**_canada02: oui cela prend forme et je te jure qu'au prochain chapitre, il y aura un lot de surprises. La moitier étant déjà écris, il sera surement publier avant la fin du mois de février. bizou_**

**_Alexoue: _****_toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! la première qui t'intrigue autant vraiment? eh bien j'en suis extrêmement flatée et je vais tenter de poster plus vite, je sais bien que l'attente est longue et qu'à force d'attendre trop longtemps; on en oublie la fiction. Bella est effectivement là et les Cullen sont prévu pour le prochain chapitre, bizou._**

**_leah: merci bien. en esperant que tu adore toujours!_**

**_guest: et bien je te remercie moi et l'originalité qui est sortit de mon esprit pour créer cette histoire :) . bonne lecture._**

**_pour finir je tiens à remercier bluelinote pour ses conseils qui me permet de m'améliorer au fur que les chapitres avances. Bonne lecture._**

«Des mots les plus grands, l'ignorance est la mère»- Jaques Delille

**Bruits de canons, explosions de bombes, cris de souffrances, pleurs d'enfants qui assistent à la mort de leur parents. **

**Tapis derrière un buisson, je regardais ses scènes atroces, impuissante. Les humains sont des êtres stupides, s'entretuer entre eux pour une question de nourriture au lieu de rassembler leurs forces pour essayer d'avoir un monde meilleur. Je me baissais plus en profondeur dans la boue quand une jeune fille vint ramasser des branches près de moi. Pas qu'elle aurait pu me voir avec mon habillement complètement noir, mais mes yeux argentés avaient tendance à briller et me faire remarquer. Elle se baissa et ramassa un trèfle à quatre feuilles complètement hypnotisée, il faut dire que la végétation se faisait très rare maintenant. Elle se releva et se figea à mis chemin, les yeux ronds comme des billes je crus qu'elle m'eut remarquée mais j'arrêtais de le penser en entendant un grognement sourd au dessus de moi. Je relevais lentement la tête et vis…un nuage de brume. Le nuage se déplaça et alla en avant du buisson, juste à quelques pas de la fillette de cinq ans. La brume devint un mélange de…je ne sais trop quoi, c'était une grande masse carré de couleur verte foncée, une multitude d'œil se trouvant en son centre et des antennes étaient sur ce que je supposais être son crâne. Une voix masculine sortant de ses entrailles lui parla :**

**- pousse-toi de mon chemin misérable moustique, j'ai une bataille à livrer ! La fillette pleura silencieusement en voyant ses bras sortir de son corps pour lancer une boule de feu à pleine vitesse vers elle. Je bondis et fis un saut périeux en atterrissant entre eux à genoux, je me relevais souplement et arrêtai la boule de feu seul avec mon regard. Il me regarda d'haut en bas, détaillant mes bottes m'arrivant aux genoux, mon jeans moulant et mon bustier ainsi que ma cape tout vêtu de noir. Je gardais la tête baissée, laissant la capuche de ma cape cacher mes yeux et les marques.**

**-sans prendre à plus petit que soit est toujours le mauvais choix que prend les gens à ce que je vois, fis-je d'une voix atone.**

**-en baissant les yeux comme tu le fait, misérable créature, tu prouve que je suis plus grand que toi.**

**-ou je t'évite des choses que tu n'aimerais pas, dis-je toujours sur le même ton.**

**-je crois qu'en venant d'une autre planète, je peux me permettre de ne pas avoir peur.**

**-venir d'une autre planète, rien que ça, soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais garder cette boule de feu devant soit commence à être fatiguant donc...**

**Je l'envoyais en un mouvement de regard vers lui, ce que je n'avais pas prévu était le fait que le feu ne lui fasse rien. Sa peau était une sorte de carapace indestructible. Un rire très gras sortit de lui, la centaine d'œil qu'il avait me regardaient de haut avec moquerie.**

**-misérable vampire que tu es, ignore tout de mon monde. Ce fut à mon tour de rire aux éclats.**

**-et toi, tu ignore tout de ma nature. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas un vampire. Je baissais ma capuche et relevais lentement la tête, laissant voir les cicatrices de mon passé qu'il y a jadis un loup m'avait fait. Une marque de pleine lune sous mes prunelles argentés, qui maintenant avaient des reflets d'or. Pour finir le plus important qui se trouvait être sur ma jugulaire, LA marque prouvant ma puissance(lien sur le profil).**

**-non…c'est…c'est une légende.**

**Cette marque je l'avais eu de la reine maléfique, ****je voyageais depuis un long moment et je m'étais rendu à la nage en Océanie lorsque j'ai croisé une femme…ou plutôt une chose très effrayante. C'était une créature aux oreilles pointues et…on aurait dit un troll mélangé d'un vampire. Elle s'est présenté d'une voix grave comme étant la reine des êtres mythiques et ma qualifier comme son dîner. Nous nous sommes battues et…elle m'a tué. Enfin presque. Malgré que je sois un vampire elle avait réussit à me tuer pendant un court laps de temps. J'ai été dans l'autre monde pendant un certain temps et par je ne sais quel moyen j'ai réussis à revenir à la vie juste à temps pour empêcher ce monstre de me dévorer. Mais lorsque vous traverser l'autre monde vous ne pouvez pas y revenir complètement; il faut y laisser quelque chose. Et je regretterais toujours ce que j'y avais laissé.**

**-les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité, fis-je avec un sourire sadique. Je lui glaçais tout le corps et donnai un coup si puissant que seuls quelques fragments de glaces survécurent. Je me retournais pour voir la petite fille hoqueter de peur, je me baissais à sa hauteur et lui demandai d'une voix douce :**

**-ça va aller ?**

**-t'es…t'es une gentille ?**

**-je ne le serais pas, je ne t'aurais pas sauvé et tué le méchant, fis-je avec un tendre sourire. Elle fit une adorable moue et tendis la main vers moi, je reculais ma tête mais elle m'en empêcha en mettant son autre main sur ma nuque. Elle toucha ma cicatrice du bout des doigts.**

**-ça fait mal ?**

**-pas physiquement, soufflais-je. Elle m'embrassa sur ma joue bariolée et me souffla un merci.**

**-est-ce que d'autres comme lui vont venir ?**

**-je ne sais pas, mais si c'est le cas je vais tenter de les empêcher de faire du mal. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna en entendant une voix crier.**

**-Liza, retourne au campement tout de suite !**

**-ça va Vicky, ce n'est pas un vampire ou une méchante. Elle a même arrêté le truc qui a voulu me faire du mal.**

**-elle a la marque de lune Liza.**

**-je te ferais remarquer que tu l'as aussi.**

**-je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

**-moi, encore moins. Et si j'étais méchante, tu serais morte à peine après que tu sois arrivé. **

**-euh…pourquoi le vilain, il a dit qu'il avait «une bataille à livrer» ? Je tournais ma tête vers la remarque plus qu'intelligente de la petite.**

**-de quoi vous parler, demanda…Vicky**

**-ils vont tout détruire, annonçais-je. **

**-nous les empêcheront, fis l'adolescente sur un ton évident.**

**-je peux avoir les pouvoirs de toutes les personnes que je croise et je connais quelques formules de sorcellerie, j'ai eu de la difficulté à tuer cette chose, il a prétendu venir d'une autre planète.**

**-on mal barré, soupira Vicky.**

**-tu peux aider ? À peine cette phrase dit, qu'une demi-lune se forma sous son œil.**

**-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda en panique Vicky.**

**-absolument rien, mais elle me fait confiance. Elle projette de bien vouloir m'aider, la demi-lune est un avertissement. Elle aura la pleine lune, une fois qu'elle m'aura aidé.**

**-hors de question, elle ne t'aidera pas. Elle n'a que cinq ans, sa mère va la renier lorsqu'elle verra cette marque.**

**-sa mère est morte et tu t'en occupe depuis, tu ne la renieras pas.**

**-comment…**

**-je suis puissante. Je sais que tu as dû assister à la souffrance de cette petite tout comme je sais que Vicky n'est pas ton vrai nom. Tu ressemble beaucoup trop à…elle.**

**-quoi ? Non personne ne sait ça, c'est la seule chose qui me reste à moi mon nom. Je ressemble à qui ? Qui est «elle» ?**

**- aucune importance. Que tu l'ignore es bien mieux. Il me faut voir votre responsable pour lui parler. Il va falloir réunir tout le monde si nous voulons les battre. **

**-tu entends quoi par tout le monde ?**

**-vraiment tout le monde. Il me faut trouver Stephen et Vladimir…les Cullen aussi.**

**-qui ?**

**-encore une fois, ignorer ce que tu ne sais pas est mieux. Il y a des questions qui doivent demeurer sans réponses. **

**_beaucoup de mystère autour de Bella, vous trouverez toutes les réponses au prochain chapitre et ...(roulement de tambour) les cullen seront présent! je sais : ENFIN! vous connaitrez ce qu'ils se passera au centre de cette histoire au prochain chapitre qui sera très long. La moitié étant déjà écris, je me cherche des info pour le finir; entendant l'inspiration pure,une longue correction m'attends! Je sais que celui ci est très court mais je vais tenter de mefaire pardonner en publier le prochain avant la fin du mois de février. Je souhaite une bonne st-Valentin en avance et je vous dis à bientôt._**

**_bisou,bisou_**

**_folle._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_BONJOUR! Je tiens ma promesse, nous sommes un peu avant le mois de février et je crois bien que le chapire est un tant sois peu long. Alors je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont mise en alerte mais je tiens à souligner le problème si vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le site n'envoie pas de mails au abonnés lors d'un nouveau chapitre alors si certaines d'entre vous désirent toujours être au courant, vous n'avez qu'à le préciser dans un commentaire. Je prendrais vos pseudonymes en notes et vous enverrais un message privé par moi-même. Désoler pour le désagrément. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent encore et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un gentil commentaire. Je ne sais jamais si ma fictione vous plais encore ou non, je suis insécure; c'est ma première fiction après tout. Aller, on stoppe le blabla, réponse aux commentaires et je vous laisses lire, on se voit en bas!_**

**megy-vampire:**** merci d'adorer et voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plairas! Au plaisir de recevoir un autre commentaire de ta part, à bientôt.**

**alexoue:**** hello miss! j'espère satisfaire ton espérance parce que the Cullen was back! Pas un chapitre se feras sans eux maintenant et peut-être qu'un point de vue d'Edward sera là, j'en sais trop rien encore. bonne lecture!**

«En de certaines occasions, on négocie son avenir avec le passé»-Albert Sanchez Pinol

**isabella **

**Je me doutais que je ne réussirais pas à convaincre les humains ni même les vampires aussi facilement, mais c'était mal me connaître s'ils croyaient que je baisserais les bras aussi facilement. Liza me prit la main pour me conduire à leur base tandis que Vicky trainait derrière nous en marmonnant que j'étais dingue. La petite fille me regardait avec ses yeux bleus remplies d'admirations et ses cheveux blonds lui couraient librement dans son dos alors qu'elle marchait avec assurance vers un immense centre commercial abandonnée. Tout autour étaient placés de petits campements ainsi que des bâches de l'armée pour se camouflé. Avec les nombreuses années des scientifiques avaient pu construire des technologies pouvant permettre aux humains de se cacher des vampires mais aussi de les tuer. De plus en plus que nous marchions et de plus en plus, j'entrais dans une sorte de bouclier invisible qui laissait maintenant voir de nombreux humains avec des fusils chargés vers moi. Je soupirais de lassitude et secouais ma tête avec dépit. Je lâchais la main de Liza qui alla se cacher derrière Vicky derrière un campement. Je stoppais ma marche et marmonnais quelques phrases pour me protéger de ce qui allait suivre :**

**-deuses que esperan por min, dàme a sùa protecciòn contra a sùa amada sen xuìzo. O ùnico-me a honra de salvar a sùa pel, entòn eles non merecen ningunha.**_[Dieux qui m'entendent, accordez-moi votre protection envers ses êtres sans bon jugement. Accordez-moi l'honneur de sauver leur peau alors qu'ils ne le méritent aucunement.]_

**À peine ses phrases dites qu'une bulle remplie d'électricité engloba ma personne au complet. Les balles qui sortaient des fusils devenaient de plus en plus grosses au fil de leur course et je savais que lorsqu'elles atteignaient leurs impacts, elles se transformaient en boule de feu, faisant ainsi carboniser leur adversaire. Mais au lieu de me faire du mal, elles ricochèrent de sur mon bouclier et se désintégrèrent par elles-mêmes. Je bougeais délicatement des doigts et les armes fondirent une par une. Je me tournais lentement pour voir Vicky me regarder la bouche grande ouverte.**

**-désoler que ton petit plan n'est pas fonctionné, mais la prochaine fois, soit plus subtile pour envoyer un signale à la base.**

**Elle s'avança en grognant et se mit à mes cotés alors que Liza l'accompagnait en riant et en disant à quel point c'était cool.**

**-fausse alerte les gars, elle prétend ne pas être…vampire.**

**-tu te fou de moi Stones! T'a vu ce qu'elle vient de faire?**

**-j'enregistre le fait que vous soyez admiratifs de ma petite démonstration mais sans vouloir vous offenser, il y a plus urgent à faire. Bien que j'aie été de la race des vampires au début de mes jeunes années, je ne suis plus cette personne aujourd'hui, dis-je d'une voix posée.**

**-vampire ou pas, seul les humains sont accepté ici!**

**-j'ai été humaine fut un temps, bientôt 300 ans…**

**-Stones, je peux savoir ce que cette…chose veut.**

**-elle dit vouloir parler au chef.**

**-me poser une question directement ne vous feras pas de mal, dis-je agacée qu'ils parlent sans demander mon avis. Il y a un problème, qui je crois, ne plaira pas à Santiago.**

**-comment vous…**

**-Santiago a une dette envers moi.**

**Ce vieil homme aigris m'importunait plus que tout mais il pouvait bien servir à quelque chose de temps en temps. L'homme qui nous parlait se détacha de sa cachette pour se révéler de toute sa hauteur face à nous. Le bas de son corps était couvert d'une couleur beige, de la même couleur que la terre tandis que son buste était couvert de boue. Son visage était couvert d'une pâte visqueuse verte et des feuilles parsemaient son crâne dégarnit.**

**-suivez-moi, fit-il en me regardant avec dédain.**

**Je serrais la mâchoire docilement, m'empêchant de déblatérer des phrases qui pourraient me mettre dans une situation moins prospère que dans celle où je me tenais actuellement. Je levais le menton montrant ma dignité et passais devant ses humains ignorants. Nous entrâmes dans le centre commercial et l'homme nous mena dans un magasin de sport. Il alla dans la salle réservé aux employés et souleva une trappe qui laissait voir un escalier en bois. Nous la descendîmes, l'homme nous guidant tandis que Vicky marchait derrière nous, s'assurant que je le suivais et que Liza restait à ses côtés en s'accrochant à sa jambe. Après un énième couloir en pierre, je vis un immense tableau où l'on voyait une jeune femme aux boucles brunes couché au sol. Une grande flaque de sang se déversait sous elle tandis qu'une femme aux dents très pointues et à la crinière rouge se tenait au dessus d'elle avec un visage menaçant. Je touchais du bout des doigts la morsure qui habitait mon poignet droit en fixant l'intense douleur sur le visage de la jeune humaine.**

**-ça me fou la chair de poule à chaque fois, fis Vicky.**

**-pourquoi, demandais-je en tournant la tête à droite pour voir la jeune adolescente qui regardait intensément la peinture.**

**-j'en sais rien, à chaque fois que je vois cette peinture…j'ai des frissons. Je peux presque sentir la douleur de l'humaine…et le vampire….je ressens un sentiment de vengeance quand je vois ses yeux rouges.**

**- Stones qui révèle ses sentiments, que c'est touchant. T'en fais pas petite, elle s'est vengé ton humaine. Je regardais à ma gauche pour voir l'homme avec un sourire moqueur.**

**-Comment? Demanda-t-elle sans prendre attention à la réplique de l'homme.**

**-elle est encore vivante, lâchais-je sèchement. Elle est suspendue par des clous sur un ventilateur qui lui arrache des bouts de peaux à chaque tour. Le manque de sang lui agresse tellement la gorge qu'elle ne sait plus parler, elle ne fait que grogner. Elle a tué les parents de la jeune humaine et lui arrachée les choses les plus importantes qu'elle avait. Alors elle se venge en allant la voir à tous les deux ans, elle lui rappelle son ancien amour qui a été tué par sa faute. L'humaine ne la tue pas pour laisser le vampire dans sa douleur, dans sa solitude. Le vampire comprend maintenant que l'humaine est plus forte que ce qu'elle croyait.**

**-pero o ser humano non é tan humano e sofre tremendamente dunha flata no seu corazòn. **_[Mais l'humaine n'est plus aussi humaine et elle souffre atrocement d'un manque dans son cœur]_

**Je secouais la tête et marchais vers la lourde porte en bois sombre qui donnait sur une salle remplis de canapés. Une chaise de style moyen âge se tenait en pleins milieu avec son maitre assis dessus. L'homme dans la quarantaine avait les cheveux gris poivré et portait une tenue de prêtre noir, ses yeux verts nous détailla avec méfiance et curiosité.**

**-Santiago, dis-je pas du tout impressionné par sa posture qui tentait tant bien que mal à se montrer puissant et imposant.**

**-prénom, nom, âge et raison de votre venu, fit-il d'une voix ennuyé. **

**-tu as une dette envers moi. Ses yeux me scrutèrent avec plus de curiosité et il me parla d'une voix mielleuse, plus douce :**

**-argent, nourriture ou armure?**

**-plutôt une dette de vie. La bouche de Santiago s'ouvrit de stupeur et il figea pendant quelques secondes. Je baissais la capuche qui me cachait complètement le visage et ôtait ma cape qui tomba à mes pieds.**

**-de…mais…**

**Je m'asseyais sur une chaise qui trainait dans le coin et la fit facilement flotter dans les airs.**

**-ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? J'éclatais doucement de rire et lui fit un sourire moqueur. Pas assez pour toi, visiblement.**

**Santiago déglutit difficilement et tira sur son col de tunique, nerveux.**

**-que faite-vous ici? Je croisais mes jambes et jouais avec une boule de feu.**

**-ce que je fais ici? J'ai besoin de toi…enfin de ton repère si grand. Je vais devoir inviter quelques personnes non désirés par tes humains.**

**Il se tendit et la colère déforma son visage, je posais ma chaise au sol et me levais gracieusement en faisant disparaitre le feu.**

**-tutututut! Aurais-tu oublié ce que j'ai fais pour toi? La vie de Peter est sauve. Dois-je te rappeler grâce à qui?**

**-pas besoin. Et pourquoi aurez-vous besoin de cet endroit? Je soupirais de lassitude et marchais en rond en expliquant la situation.**

**-figure-toi que des gens de races inconnus veulent la destruction des humains…oh et ils viennent d'une autre planète!**

**-vous...quoi?**

**-étonnant n'est-ce pas? Attends, il y en a une meilleure. Va falloir coopérer avec des vampires.**

**-jamais de la vie!**

**-mais tu n'as pas le choix Santiago! Tu as une dette, tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu ne la respecte pas. La survie de la Terre est en jeu et tu veux me parler de tes principes sur le fait de ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire? Fut un temps où tu leur as fait confiance, tu va devoir recommencer. Pense au positif, toi qui adore Peter, tu vas pouvoir revoir ton fils!**

**-combien de personnes?**

**-ce n'est pas tout le monde qui va accepter mais j'en connais quelques uns. J'enverrais une invitation électronique, un clan arrivera d'ici quelques jours.**

**-et je serais libre de ma dette?**

**-juste une dernière chose…**

**Carlisle **

**Je regardais autour de moi. Toute la famille était présente, même Edward. Pour la première fois depuis 10 ans, nous étions tous ensemble. Comme une vraie famille. Bien que cette famille ne soit plus la même, nous pouvions nous estimer heureux de toujours être en vie. Edward grogna face à mes pensées et je m'excusais en le regardant. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné et j'aurais tout fait pour changer un tant soit peu les événements. Nous finissions notre gibier dans un coin de la forêt lorsqu'une enveloppe électronique apparut devant nos yeux. La lumière bleu qui en dégageait clignota jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée la prenne dans ses mains et l'ouvre. **

**-famille Cullen, vous êtes cordialement invité à venir à l'abri des éventuels dangers peuplant la Terre. En retour de l'hospitalité du maitre de l'abri, je vous demanderais un petit service. La Terre se trouve en danger d'une race venant d'une autre galaxie. Je ne vous garantis pas que collaborer avec des humains ramèneras l'ambiance d'entant mais si nous gagnons contre eux, je vous garantis que vous allez avoir un abri pour le reste de votre vie éternelle. En disant votre réponse à voix haute, la lettre vous amènera à l'endroit voulu.**

**Je regardais les membres de ma famille. Esmée, Jasper et Alice étaient d'accord ne serais-ce que pour être à l'abri. Emmett se mit de leurs côtés voulant participer à un combat pour une bonne cause. Rosalie et Edward acceptèrent aussi pour aider les humains. Ces derniers avaient bien changés, Rosalie ne détestait plus aussi fort les humains et désirait leur venir en aide. Edward lui, s'imaginait ce qu'elle aurait fait et agissait en fonction de son instinct. Il avait fait une seule erreur et il le regretterait toute sa vie, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience. **

**-nous acceptons.**

**Ma vision devint aussitôt floue et Esmée s'accrocha à mon bras de peur de me perdre. Je détaillais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions lorsque ma vision se fit meilleure. Nous étions entourés de mur gris avec quelques peintures défraichis et abîmés. Quelques fenêtres laissaient voir la lumière mais elles se trouvaient à une extrême hauteur.**

**-où sommes-nous d'après vous, demanda Rosalie.**

**-les pensées sont toutes de nature humaine. Ils sont à peu près tous en désaccord avec notre venu, dit Edward les sourcils froncés.**

**-pourquoi nous inviter s'ils ne désirent pas notre aide, demanda Alice.**

**-parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix, se fit entendre une profonde voix.**

**Nous tournions la tête pour voir un homme vêtu d'une longue tenue de prêtre nous regarder avec dédain.**

**-elle dit que…Carlisle devrait être intéressé par un ancien parchemin. Suivez-moi.**

**Il ouvrit une grande porte et nous longeâmes les longs couloirs, certains humains murmuraient sur notre passage ou détournaient le regard. Après plusieurs minutes, une grille s'ouvrit et un véritable convoi se tenait dans une immense bibliothèque. Plusieurs hautes étagères étaient placée ici et là où des milliers de livres étaient disposés. Une dizaine de tables étaient occupées et les humains marchaient en grand nombres entre elles. Nous entendîmes une voix cristallines s'élever parmi la foule.**

**-ce parchemin est très vieux, sous aucuns prétexte et je dis bien sous aucuns prétexte je ne veux voir un humain le toucher. Ce n'est pas contre vous, simple mesure de précaution et à moins de parler le gaélique ancien, vous n'avez pas besoin de manipuler cet archive.**

**L'homme qui nous avait dit s'appeler Santiago s'arrêta et nous montra de la tête la femme qui nous tournait le dos, donnant des ordres aux humains.**

**-arpenter les étagères et lorsque vous voyez un livre qui semble fragile et dans une autre langue, vous venez me voir.**

**J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Santiago battre plus vite et quelques goutes de sueurs s'écoulèrent sur son front. Je regardais plus attentivement la femme, elle portait des bottes plates noires qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Un pantalon qui semblait être fait de métal lui moulait le bas du corps tout comme son haut sans manche qui était de la même matière. Plusieurs idéogrammes* lumineux étaient dessiné sur ses vêtements. Elle plaça ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés sur son dos et marmonna quelques phrases dans une autre langue que je compris comme étant du galicien.**

**-Por favor, axuden-me a buscar o valor de enfrontarse ao meu pasado. Non che desànimo por meus sensaciòns e facer o que se creou****.**_[S'il vous plait, aidez-moi à trouver le courage d'affronter mon passé. Ne pas être submergée par mes sentiments et ainsi faire ce pour quoi j'ai été crée.]_

**-vos invités sont arrivés, se manifesta Santiago.**

**La jeune femme se figea et lentement se retourna. Je retins mon souffle en la reconnaissant, cette femme que je croyais perdu pour toujours. Celle que j'avais considérée comme ma fille en remarquant à quel point elle aimait mon premier fils. J'entendis celui-ci haleter de stupeur comme toute la famille, pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Un sentiment de douleur traversa le visage de ma fille retrouvé vite remplacé par une expression neutre.**

**-Isabella…qu'est-ce…**

**-Carlisle. Désoler de vous déranger dans votre temps libre mais je me suis dit que si votre famille avait toujours cette bonne âme, vous ne refuseriez pas de sauver cette planète.**

**Je la regardais avec stupeur, me demandant qui était debout devant moi. Tout son être se montrait froid et elle nous regardait à peine. **

**-Bella…c'est…waouh, souffla Alice. Je n'arrive pas à croire que…**

**-je sois vivante? Il est vrai que je me surprends moi-même quelques fois. Si vous voulez bien parler de…du passé une autre fois, je vous en serais favorable. Le plus important est de trouver une solution à notre problème.**

**Je regardais Edward, son regard était scotché sur la femme qu'il aimait d'un amour ardant depuis presque 300 ans maintenant. Il était tendu et ne parlait pas, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait, la main d'Esmée pressa mon bras et j'embrassais sa tempe tandis qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement de revoir celle qu'elle considérait aussi comme sa fille. Je regardais les yeux argentés de Bella et restais encore stupéfait de la voir. Mon regard ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait et je reconnus bien là des marques de griffures. Tout son être criait la souffrance mais également le courage, elle était bien différent de l'humaine vulnérable d'autrefois. Je n'avais pas besoin de Jasper pour savoir que notre présence n'était pas de tout repos. Elle avait des cicatrices physiques mais aussi mentales.**

**Qu'était-il arrivé pendant tout se temps? Ma fille…je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'elle est pu souffert ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Je fermais brièvement les yeux face à ma culpabilité en me rappelant la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec elle. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'aimais comme une fille au lieu de débattre sur si nous avions une âme ou non. Tellement d'occasions gâchées par notre aveuglement…**

**Une adolescente d'environ 19 ans apparut en courant. Elle était habillé façon ancien militaire et l'on pouvait voir sa peau blanche pâle. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude nous regardèrent avec curiosité avant de revenir sur Bella. Elle ôta quelques mèches de ses cheveux cuivrés qui lui barrait la vue, laissant voir la marque de pleine lune.**

**-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Vicky?**

**-je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.**

***idéogrammes : un idéogramme est un symbole graphique représentant un mot ou une idée utilisé dans certaines langues vivantes (comme le chinois ou le japonais) ou anciennes (comme les hiéroglyphes de l'Égypte antique).**

**tadaaaaaaaaaam! alooooors? contente ou non? aller un petit commentaire ne fera de mal à personne! J'espère vous avoir satisfaites avec ce chapitre, ça ma pris pas mal de temps quand même. Aller on se voit au prochain chapitre.**

**bizou,bizou. folle.**


	7. Chapter 7

_bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre et un énorme sourire au visage. Ce septième chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédent, on en apprend beaucoup plus sur Bella et bien évidemment les Cullen sont présent! Je tiens à dire que je n'avais absolument aucunes idées de comment décrire le passé de Bella et les humains mais j'ai trouvé! comme quoi, les cours d'histoires et de sciences peuvent inspiré. C'est en ce très long congé de Pâque que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

**aelita48:**** bonjour,bonjour! J'espère que tu aime toujours cette histoire malgré que tu la trouve étrange, bizarre en bien j'espère! oui comme tu l'a compris, Bella n'a jamais revu les Cullen après leur départ et elle est effectivement une gentille. Espérons que tu aimes autant ce chapitre que les précédants, a bientot!**

**alexoue:**** content que tu es apprécier ce chapitre! pour ce qui est d'Edward et Bella,il faudra de la patience c'est sûr! tu comprenderas de nombreuses choses dans ce chapitre. bonne lecture!**

«La douleur morale est plus cuisante que la douleur physique : l'ennui, la séparation, sont des maux capables de causer les pires ravages, même chez les personnes les plus fortes.» -Adrienne Maillet

**Isabella**

**Je** **me tournais vers Vicky essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'intense douleur qui se propageait dans ma poitrine en voyant cette famille jadis perdu. Je maintenais mon bouclier en place assez fort pour que Jasper ne ressente pas mes émotions, inutile qu'il est pitié en découvrant ma douleur et mon amertume.**

**-que crois-tu avoir trouvé? Demandais-je posément**

**Vicky regarda la famille Cullen avec curiosité et son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Je grognais légèrement pour rapporter son attention vers ma personne.**

**-un…un livre immense, dit-elle perturbé par mes yeux tantôt argent et tantôt dorés. On dirait un grimoire. **

**-guide-nous, fis-je en lui souriant gentiment. Je sentis les regards de la famille Cullen et plus particulièrement celui du télépathe se faires insistants sur ma personne. Vicky nous amena dans un coin reculé et se coucha au sol pour atteindre le dernier étage du meuble de bibliothèque. Elle parcourut les quelques livres avec son doigt et en enleva quatre. Elle frotta la planche de bois jusqu'à peser sur deux clous qui firent lever le bas de l'étagère. Un immense grimoire se tenait recouvert d'un vieux linge gris tout poussiéreux. Je m'étendis à mon tour sur le sol et prit avec délicatesse le livre. Je revenais sur nos pas et déposais le grimoire à côté du livre que j'avais trouvé un peu plus tôt. J'ouvris le vieux linge gris pour découvrir le grimoire.**

**-impossible, murmurais-je si bas que seul Esmée, qui se trouvait être la plus proche de moi m'entendis.**

**Le grimoire était d'un cuir aussi rouge que le sang qui l'avait façonné, sur la couverture était gravé une couronne avec d'immenses pics, ressemblant à de l'acier. Juste au dessus, écris dans la langue dont j'étais doté de parler et comprendre était inscris le titre :**_ liberdade_

**-le livre de la liberté, lut Carlisle. Il est dit que les dieux de l'olympe l'auraient façonné avec leurs chairs et leurs sangs. Pour toutes personnes, il n'y a rien dans ce grimoire; seul l'Unique peut voir ce que les dieux voient.**

**-qu'est-ce que l'Unique a de spécial, demanda Jasper**

**Carlisle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées puis me regarda légèrement stupeur.**

**-j'ai entendu parler d'une histoire, il y a exactement 260 ans de cela maintenant. Un vampire dont personne ne se souvient le nom parcourait l'Australie à la recherche d'un abri. Elle aurait été en train de finir son repas lorsqu'elle aurait rencontré une sorte de monstre. Un mélange de plusieurs espèces qui se présentait comme étant la reine de l'espèce mythique. Elle aurait cloué au sol le vampire sans même bouger ne serais-ce qu'un seul membre. On dit que la reine aurait approché le vampire et aurait lu son âme, lui rappelant ses souffrances avant de mourir. Chose faite, elle aurait foudroyé le vampire qui est morte sur le coup. **

**-je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'Unique, une reine démoniaque ne peut lire ce qui apporte la liberté, coupa Emmett.**

**-j'y viens. Plusieurs personnes se sont arrêtées là…mais lorsque nous habitions Londres et que je revenais de chasse, un vieil homme se mourait dans les bois et n'arrêtait pas de divaguer à propos de cette histoire. Il disait que j'étais une bonne personne comme l'Unique, qu'il avait rencontré cette dernière et qu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire. Elle lui aurait dit que lorsqu'elle a été foudroyée, une vive lumière dorée est alors apparut. Elle se serait tenue devant les dieux qui autrefois étaient très présent parmi la Grèce antique. Elle lui aurait dit que les Dieux l'avait félicité pour le courage qu'elle avait eu tout au long de son existence et que sa mort n'allait pas être accomplit par cette reine perfide. Elle aurait un chemin à tracé, un destin à accomplir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie sans retourner quelque chose en retour. Quelque chose de grande valeur qui lui serait complètement remis lorsque le destin à accomplir se déciderait à se manifester. L'Unique aurait été choisit pour son courage et sa détermination ainsi que pour la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant trop longtemps, nul n'aurait souffert autant qu'elle. L'Unique à donné son objet de valeur par obligation et est revenu à la vie assez vite pour tuer la reine.**

**-comment la reconnait-on, demanda Vicky qui était alors subjuguée par le récit de Carlisle. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivé. Je regardais cet homme sage qui me montrait encore une fois sa connaissance au niveau des rares légendes que trop peu de peuple entendent. Cet homme que j'avais considéré autrefois comme un deuxième père face à sa force intérieur.**

**-je crois que Bella peut répondre à cette question, répondit celui-ci en me fixant toujours.**

**Avec Vicky, nous nous étions quelques peu rapprochées pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle ne se méfiait plus de moi et se confiait même parfois. Elle me regarda légèrement vexé de ne pas savoir mais tout aussi curieuse d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ma personne. Le chef de la fratrie Cullen ne me lassa pas le temps de parler, qu'il répondit lui-même à la question.**

**-elle serait la seule capable de comprendre et parler la langue des dieux et pourrait parler à ceux-ci quand elle le souhaiterait. Ses yeux seraient du même argent que la couronne qui recouvre ce livre et passeraient à l'or électrisant lorsqu'elle utiliserait ses pouvoirs ou qu'elle ressentirait de la colère. La plus simple façon de la reconnaitre serait de voir la marque démontrant sa puissance. Un tatouage fait du signe des dieux sur sa jugulaire.**

**À peine sa phrase terminé, que je soulevais mes cheveux presque noir pour faire montrer ma gorge. Vicky hoqueta d'effrois tandis que les autres Cullen restèrent figés de stupeur.**

**-la seule partie de l'histoire qui vous manque est qu'après cette rencontre, je suis devenu une demi-déesse. C'est avec ma nouvelle nature que j'ai pu tuer la reine. Mais maintenant, chaque fois que quelqu'un me contrarie, j'ai son sadisme qui coule dans mes veines et qui ne demande qu'à être utilisé pour mieux se venger.**

**-comment…comment tu as pu cacher ça? Demanda Vicky légèrement hystérique.**

**-je ne savais pas que j'allais devoir expliquer ce que je suis à cause d'un foutu livre ancien. Je ne l'avais vu que dans les pensées d'Athéna** et elle m'en a parlé qu'une seule fois. Je ne me doutais de rien. Je ne pouvais me permettre de semer encore plus le doute à propos de votre confiance envers moi en vous annonçant que je parlais avec les dieux de l'Olympe!**

**-tu me l'aurais dit, je t'aurais cru. Plus que tu ne le crois.**

**-ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se disputer. Il y a des gens à sauver, parla pour la première fois l'homme qui m'avait brisé le cœur mais tant de fois sauvé la vie sans même qu'il ne le sache.**

**-oh, je t'en pris, la ferme! Va donc jouer avec une pauvre humaine naïve! J'ai le droit de me disputer si je veux et avec qui je le veux également. Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'es amené ici avec ta famille, vous êtes donc sous mes ordres. Si tu n'es pas content, va donc te plaindre ailleurs!**

**Je crus voir une lueur de déception et de vexation passer dans ses yeux. Il reprit vite le même masque dur et froid que j'avais eu comme dernier souvenir dans cette sombre forêt le jour où il m'avait quitté. Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent surprise de mon comportement. Il est vrai qu'elles ne m'avaient jamais vu autrement que follement amoureuse de leur frère. **

**-Vicky, nous parlerons ce soir si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais expliquer au Cullen ce qu'il en est de la situation et nous allons découvrir ce que ce grimoire contient. Tu te joins à nous ou…**

**-je vais aller voir comment Liza se porte et aller m'entraîner avec les autres. Tu me diras tout en fin de soirée. Et je me fiche de mon bien, je veux des réponses.**

**Je soupirais une fois qu'elle fut partit ne voulant pas la décevoir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**

**-Bella…si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as conviés ici, pria Jasper**

**-je me promenais dans les environs lorsque j'ai vu une enfant humaine se détacher de son groupe. Elle est venue vers moi, j'allais m'enfuir quand un énorme nuage de brume s'est interposé. Il s'est métamorphosé en une espèce que je n'avais encore jamais vue, ceci, fis-je en pointant du doigt un livre où l'image de cet être se trouvait.**

**Les Cullen détaillèrent sont aspect vert et ses nombreux yeux.**

**-Santiago me laisse utiliser son repère pour regrouper n'importe quel nombre de créatures afin de m'aider à tuer ces choses.**

**-j'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il ne nous appréciait pas, dit Emmett.**

**-oh ce n'est pas juste une impression, il ne vous aime vraiment pas. Son fils, Peter se faisait tuer par Victoria. Je n'étais pas encore une demi-déesse, je l'ai donc transformé en vampire.**

**-tu as-tué Victoria? Demanda Rosalie les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je soulevais un sourcil d'interrogation face aux réactions de cette famille, ils avaient l'air soulagés qu'elle ne soit plus de se monde. Pourquoi? Ils ne m'avaient jamais aimé et elle ne leur avait rien fait de mal pourtant.**

**-je n'ai jamais dit l'avoir tué. Elle se trouve dans un hôtel au Brésil, disons que je m'assure à ce qu'elle souffre à chaque instants de son existence.**

**Ils frissonnèrent en remarquant mon sourire sadique.**

**-pourquoi ne pas abréger ses souffrances, demanda Esmée. La Bella que nous avons connu ne se permettrait pas de faire souffrir autant les gens.**

**-je ne suis plus cette fille depuis longtemps maintenant. Vous le sauriez si vous ne m'aviez pas abandonnés ou aimer un tant soit peu. Victoria a tué tous mes proches devant moi, elle me les a fait voir en train de mourir sans que je n'y puisse rien. Elle m'a rendu encore plus folle que je ne l'étais et ma prise en chasse pour ensuite me faire capturer par les Volturi. Je crois avoir obtenu le droit de la faire souffrir autant que je le veux.**

**-tu entends quoi par : « elle m'a rendu encore plus folle que je ne l'étais»? demanda Emmett. Et nous t'aimons, tu le sais, arrête de dire que nous t'avons abandonnés lorsque c'est faux.**

**-vous m'aimiez, fis-je ahuri. Je tournais ma tête vers le benjamin de la famille, il regardait le sol mal-à-l'aise. Tu ne leur as pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette forêt.**

**- de quoi parles-tu Bella, me demanda Alice**

**-est-ce que je leur dit Edward? Dis-je en ignorant la douleur présente dans mon cœur en prononçant son prénom. Je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas moqué de moi auprès d'eux.**

**-je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, fit-il en relevant sa tête vers moi.**

**-à bon? Je me dois tromper de personne alors, quelqu'un d'autre qui ma fait savoir que je n'ai été qu'un jouet… non, c'est bien toi. Également toi qui ma dit que ta famille ne m'avait jamais aimé, que vous étiez lasse de jouer un rôle. Encore toi qui m'est dit que je ne servais à rien, que vous m'oublieriez vite, qu'une fois partie, ce serais comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé. Tu as du drôlement t'amusé lorsque je t'ai supplié de prendre mon âme, j'étais tellement misérable et naïve. Tellement naïve que je m'étais dit qu'en essayant de me tuer, tu allais revenir. Charly à failli à tous mes plans en m'envoyant dans un hôpital psychiatrique, moi je savais que je n'étais pas folle. Il voulait m'envoyer là-dedans pour que je ne me souvienne plus de vous, mais ses plans n'ont pas fonctionnés.**

**Toute la famille se retourna vers lui, stupéfait. J'eu un sourire moqueur devant son visage meurtri par le regret.**

**-je vais accueillir les nouveaux invités, nous parlerons de la bataille lorsque tout le monde sera là. Si vous avez des questions, demandez à Vicky et elle vous dira.**

**Alice**

**Je n'arrive pas à crois ce que je viens d'entendre. J'aurais du surveiller le futur, ne pas écouter mon stupide frère et regarder ce qu'il allait faire. Mais non, j'avais écouté Edward en croyant qu'il allait faire correctement.**

**-c'est bon j'ai compris, vous m'en voulez, passer à autre chose.**

**Ma rage envers lui se décupla face à ses paroles, Jasper enroula ses bras autour de moi et m'envoya une vague de calme, mais son crique ne fonctionna pas. J'explosais.**

**-passer à autre chose? T'en vouloir? T'en vouloir est un euphémisme comparé à ce que je ressens présentement Edward. Tu n'arrête pas de te plaindre à quel point ta Bella te manque depuis 280 ans maintenant et à quel point tu souffres. Quel égoïste, tu peux faire! Nous t'avions dit de lui expliquer la situation. Lui dire que nous l'aimions plus que tout et que pour ne pas continuer à lui faire du mal, il fallait partir. Nous nous étions entendus sur ça, ne pas la faire souffrir en partant! Toi, tu…tu décides de n'en faire qu'à ta tête en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi et nous obtenons le résultat contraire de ce que nous voulions.**

**-que voulais-tu que je fasse? Je savais que notre départ la ferais souffrir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe sa vie seul en se morfondant d'à quel point nous lui manquions. Je me suis dit quand nous faisant détester, elle nous oublierait vite, elle se serait marié et ne se souviendrait plus de qui nous étions.**

**-je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois mon fils.**

**Nous regardions tous notre mère, indigné qu'elle est pu dire une chose pareille, elle qui adorait Edward.**

**-j'ai toujours été de ton côté, je t'ai toujours soutenu malgré tes choix et ma douleur tant qu'à quitter Isabella. Mais je ne te soutiendrais pas face à ce que je viens d'apprendre, face à ce que tu viens de nous dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'as pas eu foie en l'amour que Bella te portait. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin du don de Jasper pour voir à quel point elle t'aimait. Tu…tu as fais fit de son amour pour toi, tu as cru que son amour d'humaine n'était rien comparé au tient, mais c'est le contraire. Elle a toujours cru en vous. Son cœur battait toujours plus vite lorsque tu entrais dans une pièce et ses yeux s'illuminaient. Elle te regardait avec adoration et tendresse, maintenant je ne vois que de la souffrance et de la haine. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aimer comme elle t'aimait, je ne peux pas croire que tu es osé penser qu'elle nous oublierait vite. J'espère que tu regrettes ce jour où tu lui as dit ses horreurs. **

**Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux, il me regarda désespéré, attendant que je lui vienne en aide. Je secouais la tête et pensais très fort :**

**« C'est à cause de toi si ma sœur nous déteste. Tu ferais mieux d'arranger les choses, si à la fin de cette bataille Bella nous déteste toujours…je partirais. Je ne te considérerais plus comme mon frère et je resterais aux côtés de ma sœur.»**

**Je sortis de la pièce par le même endroit où Isabella Nous avaient quitté un peu plus tôt et laissait ma famille. J'essayais de me concentrer sur mes visions pour voir Bella, mais elle me restait aveugle. Je m'étais surement arrêté de marché en pensant parce que je sentis une masse chaude me percuté. Je tournais le visage et détaillais l'humaine, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à…**

**-désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, dit Vicky en se mordant la lèvre de nervosité.**

**-ce n'est rien. Je me nomme Alice. **

**-j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Je ne connais pas Isabella depuis longtemps et à ma grande surprise, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous la connaissiez plu tôt bien.**

**-moi et ma famille avons connu Bella alors qu'elle était humaine.**

**-Écoute, peut-être que tu ne voudras pas mais ce que je vais te proposer, Isabella ne doit pas le savoir. Chaque fois que je veux lui poser une question sur elle, elle détourne la conversation. J'aimerais que tu répondes à mes questions. Je veux que tu me parle de la Bella que tu as connu.**

**Je regardais ses grands yeux verts qui me suppliaient d'accepter, je la regardais plus attentivement et compris. Je su que mes doutes étaient confirmés et toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent.**

**-d'accord.**

**Athéna: déesse grec de la sagesse et du maniement des armes aux combats.**

_TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! aloooooooors? surprenant hein, nous savons maintenant la nature de bella! Demi-déesse, ce n'est pas rien! Pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris Edward n'a absolument rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passer dans la forêt, les Cullen croyaient qu'il la quitterait en lui disant que lui et la famille l'aimaient. Dans toutes les fictions que j'ai lu, Bella pardonne facilement Edward et toute la famille dit qu'ils l'ont abandonner pour son bien, j'en avait un peu marre qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte lamour humain de Bella, je lai donc fait comprendre aupres d'Esmée. En espérant que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Vicky...vous saurez ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y aura bientot plus de secrets. on se voit au prochain chapitre! _

_bizou,bizou, folle._


	8. Chapter 8

**saluuuuuuuuuuuut! j'espère que vous allez bien. C'est en ce samedi soir...oula, il est 23h quand même! ce huitième chapitre est plus long que tous les autres et j'espère que vous allez aimez le nouveau personnage que jai ajouter a cette histoire, moi il me plait :D Les Cullen ne sont pas trop présent dans celui ci mais dans tous les autre et malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, ils seront bel et bien présent. Je réponds au reviews et ensuite bonne lectuuure!**

_Megy-vampire:__ est ce que c'est sa fille? eeuuuummm...je sais pas. bah si je sais mais je dis pas! ahahaha peut-être que tu vas le savoir __dans ce chapitre ou peut-être pas. N'empêche bonne lecture et prends soin de toi._

_canada02:__ merci d'avoir aimé, aime ce chapitre aussi hein :). bisous_

_BellouPattinson:__ légère erreur de ma part, je m'en excuse. Merci d'avoir aimer et à très bientôt. bisous_

_Alexoue: hey bien on est deux, j'adore tout ce qui est mythique, alors je me suis dit: « pourquoi pas intégré ça?». contente que tu apprécie. Oui je sais sa surprend mais je voulais mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'Edward n'avait pas fait assez confiance en l'amour de Bella alors j'ai prise la personne qui choquerait le plus! contente que tu est aimer et voici la suite. je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ton PS ; il faudra que tu le découvre par toi-même, ma chère._

_chattoncharmant:__ contente que tu ai aimé, je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'Edward n'a pas eu assez confiance en leur amour pour croire qu'ils surmonteraient les épreuves. voici la suite et fais attention a toi!_

**«Mon âme a son secret, ma vie à son mystère» - Alexis-Félix Arvers**

**_Isabella_**

_«Je vais tout te dire»_

**_Je grognais de mécontentement en entendant Vicky et Alice. Mes invités allaient devoir attendre que je règle mon «petit» problème. Je me retournais et sursautais en voyant Edward. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux d'un noir d'encre étaient soulignés par d'énormes cernes. J'arrêtais de le détailler et le regardais froidement, changeant complètement d'attitude envers lui._**

_-Bella, il faut que je…_

_-mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer encore, je vais être clair avec toi. J'ai fait appelle à ta famille pour sauver cette planète. On survit ? bien, on sauve le monde et ensuite vous dégager. On ne survit pas? Tant pis, je ne pleurerais pas sur vous, je l'ai assez fait comme ça._

_-nous t'avons donc manqué, **dit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.**_

**_J'ouvris la bouche et me figeais pendant quelques secondes, je la refermais, n'ayant rien à dire._**

_-dis à ta sœur et aux autres de rester loin de moi, **grognais-je en me volatilisant où Alice et Vicky se tenaient. Elles sursautèrent en me voyant apparaitre entre elles.**_

_-dans quelle langue est-ce qu'il va falloir vous dire de rester loin de ma vie. Vous ne croyez pas que si je ne dis rien, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison? Mais à quoi est-ce que vous penser, nous allons en guerre au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris. Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire. Je vous direz si nous survivons._

_-tu sais très bien qu'il y a peu de chance de survivre, dit Alice._

_-quel dommage vraiment, Vicky tu viens avec moi. Alice, rends toi utile un peu et essaie de voir ce qu'il va se passer ou…n'importe quoi._

**_Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparait de la jeune adolescente et lui pris le poignet. Je nous téléportais dans la salle où tous les sofas étaient présents. Un jeune homme très grand et bien musclé se tenait là, il était habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait bien sa musculature ainsi qu'une veste en cuir qui lui allait à merveille. Son teint blanc lui allait parfaitement avec sa mâchoire carré et ses yeux dorés. Il se retourna vers moi en peignant ses cheveux bruns pâles par en arrière._**

_-Peter, quel plaisir de te voir!_

_-Isabella, content de vous revoir._

_-dieu Peter, nous faisons le même âge physiquement._

_-physiquement, est à retenir, vous approchez les 281 ans et je vous tiens beaucoup trop en respect._

_-toujours le dernier mot, **fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.** Vicky je te présente Peter._

**_Je regardais la jeune femme moqueuse, elle se tenait là, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour qu'elle se reprenne._**

_-heureux de te rencontrer enfin en personne._

_Je le regardais suspicieuse tandis que ma jeune amie semblait réfléchir intensément._

_-la voix dans ta tête,** chuchota Peter comme pour dire un secret.**_

_-tu as fais QUOI!?**M'exclamais-je envers le fils de Santiago.**_

_-faut bien que j'utilise mon don pour quelque chose, **dit-il penaud**_

_-tu…je…c'étais toi? Toi qui a besoin de moi pour «changer les choses» !?_

**_Je secouais la tête désespérée tandis qu'il faisait un sourire charmeur envers mon amie. _**

_-j'avais vraiment besoin de toi. Tu as un repère, de la nourriture et Isabella. Et puis avoir un ami ne fait de mal à personne._

_-tu es un vampire, fit-elle comme si cette excuse était valable._

_-ouah, ça me brise le cœur vraiment. C'est du racisme pure envers ma race, nous ne sommes pas tous cruel. Tu vas finir par m'apprécier, crois-moi._

_-n'essaye pas de le contredire Vicky, ce petit chou est irrésistible. Il n'est pas si con, c'est juste un style qu'il se donne._

_-j'ai passé pour une folle à cause de toi!_

_- oh, t'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, **fit-il moqueur.**_

_-Peter, va donc dire bonjour a ton cher père. **Il grimaça et partit en disant à mon amie qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt. Vicky resta figé, regardant où il était partit. Je claquais des mains pour la réveiller.**_

_-je ne veux rien savoir, tu te concentre et puis c'est tout. Aller on se bouge._

**_Nous sortîmes de la pièce et traversâmes les couloirs fait de pierres. Nous arrivâmes rapidement dans le couloir de mon arrivé, où il y avait mon portrait avec Victoria, me dominant du haut de sa taille. Nous montions les marches et arrivions rapidement dehors où la plus part s'entrainaient. Vicky s'attacha les cheveux et enleva son surplus de vêtements, se retrouvant ainsi en short et camisole avec ses bottes d'armée._**

_-je vais t'apprendre à te battre._

**_Elle me regarda choqué puis hocha légèrement la tête, déterminé._**

_-tu risque de perdre patience, ça sera long et dure. _

_-tu veux prendre le thé pour continuer cette conversation ou m'entraîner?_

**_Je fis un sourire satisfait et tournais en rond comme un boxer se préparant à combattre, elle fit comme moi; évaluant mes mouvements. Elle sauta vers moi, mais je m'enlevais à la dernière seconde._**

_-plus vite. Il faut que tu oublies la force ou n'importe quel stratégie que l'on ta apprit. Tes adversaires seront tous différents autant les uns que les autres, alors tes stratégies de «pas à gauche, avant, arrière» ne fonctionneras pas, c'est des foutaises. Rester calme en tout temps est le secret, peu importe ce qu'il se passe; reste froid envers ton adversaire. Ça va le déstabilisé et tu pourras prendre avantage de sa déconcentration pour attaquer son point faible. Tu combattras pour la plus part du temps des personnes qui connaissent des points forts et faibles, ils s'attendront donc à ce que tu utilise ta force et tes fusils. Nous allons donc travailler sur ta vitesse et tes coups de couteau._

**_Elle attrapa facilement les armes que je lui lançais tandis que je lui plaçais des cibles._**

_-lorsque j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, j'ai été nulle pour les contrôler. J'ai beaucoup de fois créé des incendies ou arraché des arbres, **ris-je légèrement.**_

_-Isabella, je…je suis vraiment mauvaise avec les couteaux. Je crois que tu ne réalise pas à quel point._

_-n'exagère pas, aller vas-y, **fis-je en lui montrant les trois cibles du menton. **_

**_Elle soupira et pris une grande inspiration en prenant le couteau dans sa mains droite. Elle regarda la cible désespéré et lança son arme qui…atterrit complètement à la gauche alors que la cible ce trouvait à droite._**

_-bien…c'étais…euh..._

_-désastreux, **finit-elle ma phrase en grimaçant. Je bougeais ma tête de gauche à droite en essayant de lui dire des choses positives.**_

_-Stones, tu es encore plus nulle que la dernière fois, **fis l'homme qui m'avait «accueillit», il y a encore quelques semaines.**_

_-Dylan, je suis surprise de ne pas te voir auprès du chef, toi qui aime tant lui lécher les bottes._

_-va donc voir où es ta mère si j'y suis Stones…oh mais que suis-je bête. Tu n'as pas de mère…ni de père si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi déjà? Ah oui, ils t'on abandonné parce qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas._

**_Elle inspira, tentant de se calmer, Je me tournais vers Dylan et le fusillait du regard._**

_-ta un problème la chose? **Je lui fis un bref sourire moqueur, ne répondant pas.**_

_-surveille tes paroles Dylan._

_-aaawwww, Stones prenant la défense de sa chère amie, l'étrangère. Tu es tant seule que tu as besoin d'un…monstre pour contrer ta solitude?_

**_Je le regardais dans les yeux, il changea vite d'expression en voyant mes yeux scintiller de doré. Il gémit de douleur, je le regardais encore plus intensément, il tomba au sol; laissant échapper un cri. Les nuages se noircirent et un éclair éclata à seulement quelques pas de lui. Je marchais continuant de le faire souffrir et me penchais face à lui._**

_-que ce soit bien clair, un seul commentaire ou regard désobligeant et je fais en sorte que cet éclair te brûle…de l'intérieur. Alors ton petit air supérieur, tu peux te le rentrer bien profond là où je pense._

**_Je lui lançais une dernière charge de douleur et le repoussais avec mon bouclier, faisant cesser l'orage. Je me tournais vers Vicky qui se tenait les bras croisés avec un sourire moqueur._**

_-quel est la clé déjà? Ah oui : garder son calme._

_-la ferme._

_Peter_

**Ouais ben cette petite rousse est à croquer! J'avais apprécié sa personnalité lors de mon passage dans sa tête mais en tête à tête, elle est...je ne trouve pas de mot en fait. Bordel Peter, reprends toi un peu, tu ne vas pas être niais et tout le tralala devant une humaine comme elle, faut que tu sois irrésistible mon pote! Je soupirais en ouvrant les portes de la bibliothèque où un clan de 7 personnes se tenaient, ils font des têtes de dépressifs, j'aime pas. Je me mis devant eux joignant mes mains ensembles et pris une posture de «mec qui fait un discours important»**

-bonjour cher confrères vampire, nous sommes présentement ici pour sauver le monde! Ce ne sera pas facile, il y aura des blessés et c'est pourquoi ce sera moi qui vous entraînera…non je déconne, les têtes que vous faîtes, éclatais-je de rire.

**Ils grognèrent tous, se renfrognant encore plus, si, si, c'est possible.**

-waouh quel ambiance, c'est du tonnerre ici, **dis-je sarcastique en m'asseyant sur une table, les pieds étendus sur la chaise à mes côtés.** Isabella vous a fait le topo de la situation j'imagine, elle est au top cette fille!

-tu connais Bella**, demanda ou plutôt m'agressa un mec aux cheveux coiffés d'une façon assez étrange.**

**Tient Bella? Depuis quand Isabella accepte les surnoms dans le genre…**

-c'est elle qui ma transformé, en fait je suis…le…fils de Santiago**, grimaçais-je.** Isabella a un peu la fibre maternelle envers moi, elle est parano sur beaucoup de sujets, restez éloigné.

**En fait j'adore la façon d'agir de cette demi-déesse, mais faut pas qu'ils le sachent, des plans pour qu'ils me la volent. Moi, possessif? Nan! Le fou d'il y a quelques secondes eu un bref sourire, je fis un tour dans sa tête juste pour voir s'il était vraiment dangereux ce que j'y vis me choqua. Isabella plus jeune de quelques années, humaine et surtout resplendissante de joie. Elle souriait, comblé et avança son visage pour embrassé ce vampire. Je sortis de sa tête bouleversé et le regardais, je devais avoir la même expression facial que lui.**

-ton pouvoir, **demanda-t-il**

-je peux regarder le passé d'une personne et interférer dans sa tête, un moyen plus sécuritaire de discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tu lis les pensées.

-exact et ma sœur Alice ainsi que son marie Jasper ont aussi des dons. Elle voit l'avenir et lui ressent les émotions.

-et bah, avec tous vos dons, je suis surpris que les Volturi ne vous aient pas attaqué ou tué!

-oh je t'en pris les Volturi ne nous font pas du tout peur, ils ne nous tueraient pas seulement parce que nous ne joignons pas leur rang, **rigola un mec brun, baraqué comme un ours.**

**Je grognais et me renfrognais de sa stupidité, il ne faut jamais prendre les Volturi à la légère.**

-c'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait à Isabella. Ils l'ont bien enfermé et battu a mort parce qu'elle était puissante et qu'elle ne voulait pas être parmi eux.

**La femme au visage de cœur, que je supposais être la compagne du chef de ce clan haleta et si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Je déteste les Volturi, à cause d'eux Isabella a toujours ses images dans sa tête, il y en a une qui me hantera toujours….**

**_Flash back_**

**_Sombre, que du noir, elle ne voit que ça. Que c'est-il passé? Elle se souvient avoir été attachée par de grosses chaînes dans une cage puis…Jane. Jane qui est arrivé pour la punir de lui avoir tenu tête. Elle lui a tellement fait de mal que l'odeur de son sang s'est échappée par la cage d'égout qu'il y avait au dessus d'elle. Elle se souvient d'un grand bruit sourd puis une douleur atroce au niveau de sa jugulaire._**

**_La transformation_**

**_ C'était donc ça que l'on vivait, ce mal qu'elle croyait endurer depuis des années? Elle tourna la tête à gauche, toujours du noir. Peu importe les directions qu'elle regardait, toujours et encore du noir. Elle…elle était dans une boîte, quelqu'un l'avait s'en doute enfermée croyant qu'elle était morte! Puis elle se rappela, elle se rappela ceux chez qui elle avait été enfermée pendant très longtemps, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient maintenant. Être enfermée vivante dans cette boîte était donc voulu. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une très grande inspiration pour évacuer la panique de son corps. Ce simple geste enflamma sa gorge, on aurait dit qu'elle était en feu, qu'elle allait explosée. Ses mains allèrent vers sa gorge pour tenter d'empêcher se bûcher, elle avait déjà brulé de tout son corps lors de sa transformation, elle ne voulait surtout pas que ça recommence. Alors elle cria à l'aide, elle cria en s'en casser la voix et grugea l'acier au dessus d'elle pour tenter de s'échapper. La jeune vampire n'avait jamais été claustrophobe et malgré sa nouvelle condition, elle cru que sa prison se resserrait sur son corps et qu'elle allait suffoquer. Ses yeux se brouillèrent mais aucunes larmes ne voulaient couler, elle en était incapable. _**

**_Il lui était interdit d'être heureuse avec son amour, interdit d'être libre et maintenant interdit de pouvoir exprimer sa tristesse. C'est dans des moments pareilles qu'elle regrettait le plus son amour, il l'aurait soutenu, il lui aurait offert ses bras pour la sauver, mais surtout elle n'aurait pas été seule comme elle l'était à présent._**

**_Cette nuit là et plusieurs autres, elle cria de désespoir, cria d'avoir perdu le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Elle hurla tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que la soif lui soit tellement douloureuse, qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire sans avoir mal._**

**_Elle était tentée de ne plus bouger et de laisser le temps la figée petit à petit pour qu'elle puisse enfin mourir. La seule chose qu'il l'en empêchait était lui, son amour. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de le voir une dernière fois, juste une fois pour qu'avec ses nouveaux yeux, elle remémorise son visage et ne l'oublie plus jamais. Maintenant qu'elle était vampire, elle avait une chance de le retrouver, faible certes, mais c'était une chance quand même. Elle n'allait plus laisser la mort ni le désespoir l'abattre, elle se battrait. Pour lui, pour eux._**

**_Fin du flash back_**

**Je revenais peu à peu à mes pensées, je n'eu pas le temps de voir la réaction des autres qu'un cris résonna. Puis un autre. J'ignorais de qui était le premier mais je cru me geler sur place en entendant le deuxième. Je lui avais assez parlé dans sa tête, pour reconnaître sa voix n'importe où. **

**Vicky**

**Je courus à toute vitesse suivi des Cullen vers l'extérieur. L'horizon était rempli de fumées, je vis plusieurs corps humains étendus au sol, blessées. Une bombe avait explosée. Je me concentrais et regardait plus attentivement pour mieux voir, c'est là que je vis Vicky en larmes couché au sol, sa tête enfoncé dans l'épaule d'Isabella qui l'enlaçait en peignant ses cheveux pour la calmer. Une moitié de corps était à coté d'eux, une tête de petite fille.**

- elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut PAS, pas elle. Liza je t'en pris réveille toi!

-Vicky, c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus aucunes chances.

**Elle sanglota encore plus fort, s'accrochant comme une désespéré à Isabella.**

-fait quelque chose Isabella, fait la vivre, je t'en supplie!

-je ne peux pas, je suis puissante mais pas assez pour faire revivre quelqu'un. Je suis là chut, je ne partirais pas, je ne t'abandonne pas.

**Je levais les yeux et vis des yeux rouges. Une femelle nous regardait avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle regardait plus précisément celle que je considérais comme étant ma mère. Puis je la reconnus…Jane. Edward suivit mon regard et grogna en la voyant, entendant ce bruit, Vicky se retourna en larmes vers nous puis tourna son regard vers la destinataire de cette bombe. Elle se figea puis se débattit en se relevant, elle poussa un cris de rage, courant vers elle. Je fis obstacle devant elle et la rattrapait lorsqu'elle me fonça dedans. Elle tapa des poings contre mon torse en essayant de se faufiler pour aller battre Jane.**

-laisse moi tuer cette garce, je vais lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait, je veux la découper en morceaux et la brûlé. JE VEUX QU'ELLE MEURE POUR AVOIR TUÉ LIZA!

**Je vis du coin de l'œil Isabella avancer vers Jane qui ne bougeait plus, je pris le visage de l'humaine entre mes mains et la regardait dans les yeux pour qu'elle me comprenne bien.**

-la tuer ne fera pas revenir Liza, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte.

**Les yeux de Vicky se focalisèrent sur moi, puis se remplirent de larmes**

-c'est fini, elle est morte,** répétais-je plus doucement.**

**Elle éclata en sanglot, Je lui penchais sa tête dans mon cou et la prit dans mes bras, la serrant fortement. Je m'assis au sol, la laissant se blottir contre moi tandis que je lui murmurais des mots réconfortant.**

-tu ne sais pas du tout à qui tu viens t'attaquer Jane, **entendis-je Isabella.**

**Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de Vicky et tournais ma tête légèrement sur le côté pour voir Jane figé devant Isabella, les Cullen se tenant derrière elle pour la soutenir s'il y avait un problème.**

-Isabella, Aro est à ta rechercher depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Félix aussi, sourit **malicieusement Jane tandis que la demi-déesse se figeait d'entendre leur noms. Elle se reprit rapidement, prenant un masque froid devant son ennemie qui osait la juger.**

-Jane. Beaucoup de temps à passée depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je ne suis plus la simple humaine qui te craignait. **Jane la fusilla du regard, tentant de la faire souffrir avec son don.**

-hey non, ton pouvoir ne fonctionne plus sur moi. Il faut dire que lorsque tu réussissais, j'étais plutôt en mauvaise état. Mais comme tu le vois, je me porte parfaitement.

**Jane regarda les Cullen un à un puis grogna en essayant de bouger en constatant qu'elle était maintenant sans défense.**

- que ressens-tu en ce moment Jane? Est-ce que tu aimes te sentir vulnérable? Sentir que tu es si faible que d'une simple pression de main, ton ennemie pourrait facilement te briser.

**Jane tomba à genoux au sol sans que personne n'ai bougé. Elle grimaça de douleur mais son regard était toujours porté de haine envers Isabella et la fille que je tenais dans mes bras. Elle se plia en deux puis laissa échapper un cris de douleur pour finir par hurler à la mort.**

-Bella, abrège ses souffrances. Je sais bien que c'est Jane, mais tue-la s'il te plait. Tu n'es pas comme elle, **lui pria Carlisle.**

-tu mériterais de souffrir pour tous ce que tu m'as fait enduré et également pour ce que tu viens de faire, **envoya Isabella envers Jane qui se roulait au sol de douleur. Une éclair apparut dans le ciel bleue azur et frappa de plein fouet Jane qui prit en feu. Il ne resta bientôt d'elle que des cendres qui s'envolèrent au gré du vent. J'embrassais la tempe de Vicky alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de mon torse pour se sentir en sécurité. **

«Je suis là, je te protège, je ne t'abandonne pas non plus» **lui chuchotais-je mentalement**

-Jasper, est- ce que tu peux l'endormir, s'il te plait, **demanda Isabella en se penchant vers nous. Elle peigna mes cheveux et embrassa le front de Vicky.** Je te fais confiance pour aller la reconduire dans sa chambre, **me chuchota-t-elle.**

-je vais bien prendre soin d'elle, **lui assurais-je**

**Je n'oublierais sans doute pas le regard qu'elle lança à Vicky à ce moment là. C'était le regard qu'elle m'envoyait toujours lorsqu'elle était inquiète pour moi et elle regardait Vicky avec encore plus d'inquiétude. C'était un regard maternelle, le regard d'une mère inquiète pour sa fille.**

_voilaaaaa voilaaaaaaaa. Aimé ou pas aimé? vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, laissez un commentaire!. Ce chapitre ma donner beaucou d'inspiration alors le 9 ieme chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. heeeyyy ouiiiii déjà, il sera donc mis en ligne plus tôt ^^. Est ce que vous aimer Peter? J'ai voulu lui donner une personnaliter bien a lui, j'espère que cela vous a plus. On se voit au prochain chapitre, prenez soin de vous les amis!_

_bisou,bisou_

_folle97_


	9. Note

**_bonjour tout le monde! et non je ne suis pas morte et il ne m'est rien arriver de grave non plus. Alors pourquoi ce retard de deux chapitres? et bien il semblerait qu'échapper son ordinateur portable du haut d'une jeep ne soit pas vraiment une bonne idée. Moi et la maladresse, on est assez bonne copine, vous savez! Alors tout ceci pour dire que mon écran était fichu et qu'il a fallu que j'aille porter mon portable en réparation. Je suis présentement dans une bibliothèque et je n'ai que 10 minutes pour vous expliquer la situation. Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant parce que et bien j'était en pleine séance d'examens finaux plus le travail c'était un peu compliqué. Maaaiiiiiss ne vous inquiéter pas, les deux chapitres qui sont en retard sont présentement écrit et corrigées dans un énorme cahier et je suis à la moitié du troisième chapitre. Oui cela veut bien dire ce que sa veut dire, lorsque j'aurais mon ordinateur...dans les environs du 10 juillet, trois et surement 4 chapitres seront publiées d'un seul coup! et oui j'ai pensé qu'un bonus de chapitre pourrait me faire pardonnée d'être aussi maladroite! laissez moi vous dire qu'écrire tout ce travail à la main et bien c'est foutrement difficile. P__as besoin de dire que je me retrouve avec de sacrée crampes à la main. Enfin bref merci de patienter encore un peu, les 4 chapitres seront publié le jour où je recevrais mon ordinateur portable, ce qui veut dire le 10 juillet. Allez passez de belles vacances d'été tout le monde et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer ce que j'ai écris parce qu'une énorme surprise s'en vient!_**

**_bisou,bisou_**

**_folle97._**


End file.
